


La duquesa de Slytherin

by DraInu, LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Co-Written, Death Flag, Destrozar la trama, Isekai / Transmigración, Isekai Clichés, Jealousy, M/M, Possesive!Tom, Victorian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: Coescrito _DraInu y LaTiL. Isekai AU Tomarry. Basado en un prompt de Lynette_Vongola sobre un Isekai, hecho en el Grupo El Lado Oscuro de la Fama.Al morir Harry reencarna en un libro que solía amar. Es un personaje secundario y primer marido del Duque Riddle, a quien éste mata cuando no accede al divorcio para poder casarse con la protagonista. Su meta ahora es escapar de los Dursleys y conseguir un buen divorcio.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 48
Kudos: 122





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynette_Vongola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_Vongola/gifts).



> La portada es un trabajo de Maya_0196, con imagen de Kalei Delice de This is an obvious fraudulent marriage.

Cuando el coche de policía quedó atrapado en una aglomeración de tráfico, se bajó y corrió entre los coches. Algunos pasos más adelante, unos delincuentes hacían lo mismo, en sus brazos una bolsa que, sabía, contenía un niño secuestrado. No podía dejarlos escapar cuando estaba apenas a unos metros de ellos.

Corrían en zig zag, dispersándose por distintos lados. Él sólo perseguía al que tenía al niño, la prioridad no era atraparlos, si no, salvarlo.

El secuestrador se giró para apuntarle con un arma. El giro abrupto y un movimiento de la bolsa hicieron que perdiera agarre y éste la dejó caer.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Un balazo impactó en su costado a la vez que la bolsa se removía en el pavimento. Un auto tocó bocina, a punto de impactar con la bolsa. Se lanzó contra ésta y empujó al niño fuera del camino recibiendo de lleno el impacto del automóvil.

Mientras yacía en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, pudo escuchar la voz de su compañero a lo lejos, junto al llanto de un niño. Lo habían recuperado. Era un alivio.

El frío se apoderó de su cuerpo. No se arrepentía de haberse sacrificado por el niño. Esperaba que, en una próxima vida, pudiera vivir lo suficiente como para formar su propia familia.

* * *

Su vida no había sido la mejor, sus padres habían fallecido cuando él tenía poca edad, causando que pasara a vivir con sus tíos. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia eran el uno para el otro, los dos tenían ese amor por el dinero que los motivaba a hacer cualquier cosa.

Por otro lado, también estaba su primo. Un niño mimado que nunca había tenido que usar sus manos ni para arreglar el desastre que hacía cuando comía, y vaya que hacía un desastre, el cual debía limpiar Harry.

Desde que llegó a la casa no fue bienvenido, no debía de ser un genio para saberlo. Aún con eso, los Dursley siempre se habían aprovechado al máximo de la situación, usando a Harry como algún tipo de sirviente que debía limpiar y organizar la casa, sin mencionar el hacer las comidas, cuidar el jardín y revisar las cartas que podrían llegarle a su tío.

En caso de que no cumpliera con alguna orden, sus tíos se encargaban de castigarlo. Harry prefería mil veces los castigos de su tía, los cuales consistían en algunas palabras afiladas lanzadas hacia su persona o hacia sus padres para luego dejarlo encerrado en su "habitación" sin alguna comida del día. Su tío Vernon... bueno, definitivamente no quería hacer algo malo frente a él, no era tan brusco, pero debía admitir que su gorda mano podría dar fuertes golpes.

Tal vez debió prestar atención cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza, una clara advertencia del mal humor de su tío, pero simplemente siguió con sus deberes. Dudley, su primo, se había encargado de molestarlo un poco, ensuciando y desorganizando lo que ya había arreglado. Ya estaba acostumbrado, así que no notó la extraña hora de llegada del líder de la casa.

—¿Por qué sigue todo sucio? —esa pregunta llegó a sus oídos y, casi saltando, su espalda se enderezó y dejó todo movimiento, sólo para mirar a la puerta.

La cara de su tío era una clara señal de su mal día laboral, pero no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se quedó quieto a la espera de algo que, sabía, recibiría.

Como era de costumbre, una bofetada aterrizó en su mejilla, lo normal era recibir de una a tres bofetadas, pero... Pero esa vez había algo diferente. Hasta Dudley ya se había ido escalera arriba no queriendo ver el espectáculo como solía hacerlo.

Un segundo golpe en su rostro causó que el joven se encontrara con el suelo. Su tío no lo perseguía cuando eso pasaba, sólo gruñía y lo agarraba del cabello para llevarlo a encerrar a su habitación. Cerró los ojos esperando el jalón en su cabello, pero éste nunca llegó. En cambio, un dolor se instaló en su estómago.

Sí, no era usual ese comportamiento.

Otro golpe llegó, esta vez directo a su costilla. Harry tosió para agarrar aire, sus pulmones habían soltado todo el oxígeno que debían mantenerlo.

Los maltratos eran normales en esa casa, pero no a tal grado.

Una patada voló hacia su rostro, pero no llegó a su destino cuando, de un fluido movimiento, su tío terminó en el suelo con Harry arriba de él, dejando su pierna y uno de sus brazos en una forma algo extraña.

Parpadeó, ¿qué había pasado?

Otro movimiento de su tío, ahora un golpe con su brazo libre. Harry sólo se hizo a un lado y volvió a actuar de forma automática. Esta vez logró ver luces.

Luces amarillas y una persona soltando una bolsa.

Soltó a su tío en un brusco movimiento, empujándolo mientras el ojiverde se levantaba confundido.

Un auto, una bolsa, un hombre corriendo. Luces y el llanto de un niño.

Se llevó la mano derecha hacia su cabeza, tratando de contener el mareo que lo empezaba a invadir.

Por alguna razón sabía que esa extraña carroza era un automóvil. Cerró los ojos, tratando que todo eso pasara, pero sólo logró ver más recuerdos, ahora no sólo de un secuestro, sino de sus amigos, de sus años como policía, sus estudios...

Se recargó en la pared y, por alguna rara razón, su tío ya no lo estaba molestando. No podía corroborar qué pasaba, debía admitir que ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos tanto como le hubiese gustado.

Más recuerdos llegaron a su mente y, con eso, un mareo más grande.


	2. Capítulo 1

Cuando llegó, miró a su alrededor con sorpresa. El lugar no era ni cerca del tamaño de la casa de sus tíos, contemplando sólo la profundidad del salón no podía imaginar cómo sería la casa completa.

De lejos había quedado impresionado por el hermoso jardín por el que había pasado, lleno de arbustos que marcaban un sendero hasta la entrada, aunque había algunos huecos que marcaban las entradas hacia dicho jardín para aquellos aventureros que quisieran recorrerlo. Harry pudo reconocer una fuente a lo lejos después de subir las escaleras.

Ahora que estaba adentro, sólo podía ver lo jodidamente caro que parecía todo y, al mismo tiempo, lo maravillado que se encontraba por ver tal obra arquitectónica. Desde los candelabros con toques dorados colgados del techo hasta las ventanas y balcones que se apreciaban. El ojiverde debía admitir que era uno de los lugares más hermosos en los que había estado.

Aún con toda la gente dentro, el salón no perdía ni una pizca de su grandeza. La luz parecía alumbrar todo de una agradable manera, causando que algunos detalles brillaran, para su fascinación. Ornamentos enmarcaban las ventanas, haciendo resaltar el escarlata de las cortinas, aunque debía admitir que, con todo eso, Harry no podía quitar su vista de los balcones, los cuales se colocaban cada dos ventanas de distancia y regalaban una hermosa vista del jardín bañado de la luz de la luna.

Todo en el lugar le maravilló, casi olvidando su verdadera razón de estar ahí. Miró a su alrededor, ahora sin admirar el gran salón, sino viendo con cuidado a las personas dentro de éste.

Primero encontró a sus familiares, los cuales se encontraban al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Harry. Suspiró aliviado ante ese hecho. En segunda, distinguió un grupo posicionado cerca de la entrada principal, reconocía los rostros de algunas personas, pero el único que realmente le importaba estaba siendo tapado por uno que otro encimoso.

Se movió con tranquilidad de lugar, tratando de ver mejor al joven que buscaba.

Tom Riddle se encontraba en el foco de atención, todos interesados en lo que fuera a decir el Duque, pero éste no parecía corresponder ni de cerca las atenciones brindadas. Era un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Su belleza y dinero nunca lo dejaban falto de admiradoras, a pesar de su frío talante. Y el hecho de que estuviera soltero hacía arrancar más de un suspiro.

Era un hombre que lo tenía casi todo, y Harry sabía exactamente qué le faltaba ya que la historia de Tom Riddle la había leído con anterioridad, en su vida pasada, en un libro de fantasía y romance llamado La duquesa de Slytherin. Y por eso tenía confianza de que podían beneficiarse mutuamente antes de que encontrara a su verdadero amor. Así Tom Riddle podría encontrar su felicidad, y Harry un boleto a su libertad.

_“Las reuniones sociales no eran más que una exposición donde animales con máscaras competían por atención. Estar en el centro de todo aquello no significaba disfrutarlo. Significaba contener mis ansias de matarlos a todos y cada uno.”_

Eso era lo que Tom había relatado sobre los banquetes en el libro. Con cada sonrisa, y cada frase, Harry sabía que se escondía el fastidio de tener que estar allí escuchándolos.

Esperó al momento correcto, cuando el Duque se separó del grupo, y le salió al paso extendiendo una mano hacia él.

—¿Me permite este baile, Su Gracia? —preguntó Harry intentando que su voz sonara firme.

—¿Quién se supone que eres? —cuestionó alzando una ceja, indiferente a la mano extendida frente a él.

—Harry Potter, heredero del condado de Gryffindor, y alguien que si tan solo escuchara un minuto podría ofrecerle…

Tom Riddle lo esquivó y siguió su camino. Harry se congeló en el lugar. No había esperado que ni siquiera lo dejara hablar. En el libro era una persona astuta, que no dejaba escapar una oportunidad. Tendría que repensar sus planes.

Con una mirada confundida, y hasta algo temerosa, escapó a uno de los balcones para tener privacidad mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

* * *

Un rato después localizó a los Dursley en el jardín. Se escondió lo más que pudo en el balcón para que no lo vieran, pero, mientras lo hacía, vio ocurrir algo terrible.

Había asistido a la fiesta en secreto, con la esperanza de detener el primer encuentro entre los Dursley y Tom, y ser utilizado como moneda de cambio, pero ahí estaba el Duque acercándose a sus tíos.

Comenzó a temblar. Estaba acabado. A pesar de su intervención todo estaba sucediendo como en el libro que había leído en su vida anterior. Viviría una vida miserable y moriría a manos de…

No. No. Todavía podía hacer algo al respecto. Si bien los Dursley lo venderían junto con parte de las tierras que se supone debería heredar, aún podía agradar a su esposo lo suficiente como para que accediera a darle una buena suma en el divorcio y huir del reino.

Respiró hondo. Tom hablaba con los Dursley y éstos parecían dispuestos a ponerse de rodillas para besar sus botas. Era una imagen nauseabunda. Por la distancia, no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero podía imaginarlo. Una cierta cantidad de tierras, por una módica suma, y, para que nadie lo note, un contrato de matrimonio. El niño no lo molestaría, puede usarlo como sirviente, puede usarlo como quiera.

Tenía ganas de vomitar. Había perdido su oportunidad de ofrecerle a Tom eso mismo, y que el dinero que le pertenecía no fuera a sus torturadores.

Para cuando logró calmarse y volver a mirar, Tom y sus tíos ya no estaban allí. Se imaginaba que quizá habían acudido a un salón privado para arreglar el contrato.

En ese instante, la puerta del balcón del cual se había apropiado se abrió, y Tom ingresó con su usual frío semblante. Miró a su alrededor y lo localizó en una esquina, donde se había refugiado y escondido, y le ofreció una mano para enderezarse.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Venía a reclamar su premio? ¿A burlarse?

—Me disculpo por mi anterior actitud. No imaginé que el heredero Potter estaba con vida.

Bien, eso no era lo que esperaba.

Analizó al joven frente a él. Arrogante y algo soberbio, no podía creer que se le haya olvidado lo astuto que podría llegar a ser, antes no tenía nada que le llamara la atención, pero eso cambiaba desde el momento que conocía su procedencia.

Eso no estaba nada mal.

—Es normal, no es del conocimiento público lo que pasó conmigo, sino sólo lo que le sucedió a mis padres —dijo aún sin bajar la guardia, no sabía qué había hablado con sus tíos y no podía fiarse por eso.

—Lo cual es bastante curioso, considerando que ni siquiera has tenido tu debut —señaló alzando una ceja.

—A mis parientes no les gusta mucho el ruido —mintió sonriendo, tal vez su sonrisa no era la más creíble, pero era lo único que podía dar en esos momentos.

—Tuve la impresión de que querías algo más allá de un baile —cambió de tema con facilidad, su rostro inexpresivo hacía imposible saber lo que pensaba.

—Curiosamente, yo también tengo la impresión de que no quieres una plática casual. —Debía admitir que la parcialidad en sus facciones le hacían perder la confianza, pero, aún con eso, no dejaría que lo vieran como alguien débil.

—Si no tienes nada interesante para decir, me retiraré —dijo con expresión aburrida, retirando la mano ofrecida. Harry estaba perdiendo su oportunidad con rapidez, si no actuaba ahora…

—Quería proponerte un trato —por más que trato de ocultar su urgencia, ésta salió causándole un ligero sonrojo. Esperaba que no se viera por la tenue iluminación que manejaba el balcón.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Un matrimonio político, con acuerdo pre-matrimonial. Te daré la mitad de las tierras del Condado y, en caso de divorcio, recibiré una suma como para vivir confortable.

Una muy extraña expresión cruzó el rostro del Duque. Parecía molesto. Harry se aplanó más contra la pared.

—Si quieres dinero, ¿por qué no me lo vendes directamente?

—Solo heredaré el Condado luego de mi matrimonio.

—¿Así que tu plan es casarnos, divorciarte y escapar con tu amante?

¿Huh? La pregunta lo agarró por completo de sorpresa. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿No? Entonces, no te molestaría que el dinero lo recibas si yo quiero divorciarme.

Lo miró con desconfianza, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que Tom Riddle a pesar de no ser una persona cándida, nunca había sido cruel con su primer esposo, y que si él tan solo hubiera aceptado el divorcio cuando se lo pidió, no habría muerto.

Aproximadamente en un año conocería al amor de su vida: Cissa. Y cuando le pidiera el divorcio, él aceptaría, y evitaría la bandera de muerte sobre su cabeza. Ahora sólo debía evitar que el Duque tomara el trato de los Dursley en vez del suyo.

—Muy bien. Siempre y cuando no me maltrates o me prives de mi libertad.

El Duque lo miró con intensidad y volvió a extender su mano.

—Acepto.

Estrecharon las manos y Tom lo atrajo hacia sí para que se enderece.

—Enviaré el contrato para firmar a tu mansión.

Eso no iría bien con los Dursley, ellos planeaban venderlo a Tom, y en el libro lo logran. No los dejaría intentarlo.

—No. Iré a tu mansión.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa zorruna.

—Te veré en unos días, entonces —declaró antes de girarse para salir del balcón.

* * *

  
  
Harry esperó unos días. Sí, quería irse tan rápido como le fuese posible del _cuidado_ de sus tíos, pero tampoco tenía las opciones de ir a la mansión Riddle sin que sus tíos se dieran cuenta que estaba saliendo de casa.

Esperó a que fuera sábado, sus tíos no le ponían tantas cosas por hacer cuando era fin de semana porque, según ellos, no querían arruinar su día de descanso por verlo, eso significaba que Harry tenía la oportunidad de irse sin que le reprocharan sobre algo.

Se había vestido con algunas prendas que encontró servibles para la ocasión, tal vez no eran las mejores, pero funcionaban. Había esperado unos momentos para bañarse, exactamente cuando su tío bajaba para irse con tía Petunia a hablar de sus planes codiciosos. Sí, los sábados eran sinónimos de planes y los domingos de métodos, los Dursley podrían parecer unas personas nada dotadas de conocimiento, pero sabían cómo moverse de ser necesario.

Escuchó las gordas pisadas de su tío dirigirse hacia la puerta, no le prestó atención, había veces que venían invitados, y siguió arreglándose en el gastado espejo de una de las habitaciones.

Suspiró, ¿sería buen momento para ir a ver lo del contrato? No habían quedado en algún día en específico, sólo una vaga promesa de ir y hacer las formalidades correspondientes.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes del primer piso, tal vez risas o alguna de las ridículas bromas clasistas que solían decir sus tíos para obtener la confianza de algún candidato a futura víctima. Lo ignoró deliberadamente a favor de arreglarse los últimos detalles.

Sólo iría a dar un vistazo a la habitación del té, todo lo suficientemente sigiloso para que no notaran su presencia, vería si era buen momento de irse y, si nada malo ocurría, ya se encontraría caminando fuera de la mansión. Un plan simple, a veces lo hacía cuando quería dar una vuelta por los callejones de la ciudad.

Se miró en el espejo y asintió, no había tiempo que perder. Si no era momento de visitas, entonces haría que el Duque Riddle le agendara una fecha en la cual podría verle.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Conforme bajaba los escalones se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, su tío se escuchaba molesto y su tía indignada. No sabía quién era la otra persona, pero su voz era lo suficiente suave como para lograr detectarla.

Otro escándalo de sus tíos, se aseguró.

Bajó el último escalón y se dirigió a la izquierda, siguiendo los bufidos de Vernon mientras cuidaba de su andar para no ser descubierto.

La habitación del té sólo era separada por una pared y un fino marco como entrada. Nada lujoso, pero el color café vibrante le daba aires de serenidad.

Miró por el marco en un ángulo exacto para lograr ver al interior sin que su presencia fuese llamativa. No sabía de qué iba la conversación, pero el silencio tenso (después de todos los bufidos y chillidos de sus tíos) dejaba en claro que, lo que fuese que estuviese pasando, estaba saliendo mal.

Sus tíos estaban dando la espalda a la entrada, cosa que agradeció para sus adentros. Estaban parados, mirando con una mezcla de indignación y enojo a la persona elegantemente sentada frente a ellos. Tal vez sus tíos querían intimidar con su estatura y por eso se pararon, pero no lograrían ocasionar tal cosa con alguien como el Duque Riddle, se asombraba por no verlos temblar por...

¿Duque Riddle?

No, no, no. Imposible, no se supone que él deba ir, era justamente lo contrario.

—Me niego a que esto sea así —dijo su tío como si ésa fuera la última palabra que daba—, ni sé por qué hace esto, usted saldría beneficiado si acepta mi trato.

—Me temo que ya me he comprometido.

—La futura Duquesa no tiene porqué saberlo. Solo necesita estar casado unos días, sin ceremonia ni nada.

—¿Y su sobrino está de acuerdo? —Cuestionó con tono neutral, pero Harry comprendía que Tom no se dejaba engañar en esa situación.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo llama?

Harry caminó suspirando hacia la entrada, el duque Riddle fue el primero en verlo, pero no le prestó atención, los ojos verdes sólo se centraron en sus tíos.

—No hay necesidad de llamarme —comentó para llamar su atención. Miró al visitante y asintió cortésmente—. Duque Riddle.

Tío Vernon cobró un horrible color violeta al girarse y verlo allí. Tom centró la mirada en su reacción para luego mirar a Harry y asentir a modo de saludo.

—Chico, explícale a su Gracia que estás de acuerdo con el plan —indicó en tono amenazante que prometía mucho dolor si no lo complacía.

No, claro que no estaba de acuerdo con el plan porque, principalmente, no sabía si habían cambios en el plan que él le había comentado al Duque desde un inicio. Volvió a mirar a su tío y suspiró.

Su tío siempre lo había amenazado y usado para que sus planes se hicieran realidad. Estaba confundido en lo que debería de hacer.

Miró a Tom unos largos segundos. Había leído el libro, conocía al joven que se encontraba ahí sentado con un papel y pluma colocados en la mesa de té… pero no conocía a sus tíos, no de la forma que conocía al Duque.

Un suave brillo en los ojos del pelinegro le hicieron tomar su decisión. No dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente sintió su alma llena de valentía como para dar marcha atrás.

Se acercó a la mesa, agarró el contrato y, sin leerlo, colocó su nombre y la rúbrica que conformaba su firma, confiando fielmente en la intuición que siempre le había ayudado en su vida pasada.

Tom abrió mucho los ojos. Estando tan cerca pudo notar lo rojos que eran. El libro siempre los describía como intimidantes, pero eran hermosos como rubíes cuando su expresión no se contraía en molestia.

—Supongo que eso responde la pregunta. Dursley… voy a ser claro. No aprecio que me mientan. Voy a tomar al Sr. Potter conmigo, y si una sola palabra sale de la boca de alguno de ustedes tres, los mataré.

El silencio se plantó en el lugar. Tom se paró tomando los pergaminos, sus ojos rojos habían cambiado y un aire gélido parecía emanar de su cuerpo. En cuanto los Dursley fueron a hacer un pequeño movimento, la mano del Duque descansó en su espada.

Era fácil entender por qué tenían tanto miedo. Tom Riddle no era simplemente un Duque, era un héroe de guerra, uno que se decía combatía como un demonio sediento de sangre, y que ante la más mínima ofensa, podía matarte sin remordimiento. No querían comprobar si era verdad.

—¿Necesitas agarrar algo? —preguntó Tom en su dirección.

Quería decir que sí, pero al mismo tiempo que no. Una parte quería agarrar las únicas ropas de sus padres, cosa que le parecía absurdo porque… esos padres eran de un libro, no los de su vida verdadera. En fin, la otra le decía que no quería tener nada que ver con esa casa.

Miró a su alrededor pensándolo bien y asintió.

—No tardo mucho —anunció antes de caminar de forma veloz hacia su _pequeña_ habitación y sacando de ésta el único retrato que poseía de sus padres.

Regresó sólo con eso, no necesitaba más.

Tom alzó una ceja y tendió una mano. Era un gesto inusual para un hombre el escoltar a otro como si fuera una mujer, por otro lado, era un gesto de respeto a su futuro esposo.

Harry apoyó su mano sobre la del Duque, era una mano de dedos algo más largos y llena de callos por el uso de la espada.

Tom los condujo hacia un carruaje negro y sin emblema alguno. Lo ayudó a subir y se metió cerrando la puerta. Cuando se acomodó en frente suyo, las largas piernas apenas rozaban las de Harry.

—Nos casaremos en un mes. No me gustan las bodas multitudinarias ni públicas. Mi mayordomo se encargará de ayudarte con los preparativos.

Asintió sin saber qué más hacer, todavía no conocía qué tanto podía decir a hacer en la presencia del otro. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia la pequeña ventana que tenía el carruaje, esperando que su silencio no fuera tomado a mal por el Duque.

Tom, sin embargo, pareció encontrar pacífico el silencio, porque tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

De todos los paisajes que vio en el camino, lo más hermoso que había logrado ver fue esa pose de Tom. El ojiverde pensó que la vida tenía a sus favoritos, a juzgar por la belleza que poseía el mayor.


	3. Capítulo 2

Suspiró y siguió mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje después de un largo tiempo admirando al joven Duque, tampoco quería parecer raro o fuera de lugar.

Sintió cómo el vehículo empezaba a perder velocidad, haciendo que Harry enfocara su vista en algo en particular: la mansión Riddle.

_"Después de tantos años no estaba en óptimas condiciones, pero no iba a desperdiciar esfuerzos para reconstruir recuerdos y momentos que pasó con su padre. La mansión definitivamente no era una de sus prioridades en esos momentos, por otro lado…"_

Sí, Harry recordaba muy bien las referencias que él Lord comentaba de su hogar. Por otro lado, ésta no era tan grande, hasta podría decir que parecía un poco lúgubre y… ¿solitaria? Bueno, Harry no era quién juzgar, pero definitivamente eran dos cosas muy distintas el imaginar la mansión que tenerla en persona.

Si bien el lugar parecía habitable, no podía pensar en el gran duque Riddle viviendo ahí. Trató de contener sus emociones, tal vez la casa era mejor por dentro.

Salieron del carruaje, Tom primero y luego Harry, quien logró no caerse gracias a la atención de su futuro esposo, quien le había vuelto a tender la mano en forma de ayuda.

Caminaron por el jardín, el cual era un poco… muy pobre. Algunas plantas se podían ver, pero Harry podía apostar toda su herencia a favor de que las pobres flores no recibían los cuidados necesarios para su crecimiento, tal vez luego pueda hacer algo para ayudar a la naturaleza para florecer en ese lugar.

Dejando de lado el triste jardín, volvió su mirada a la casa, está era de unos tres pisos si consideraba el ático. La mansión era cuadrada, casi imponente. En el libro no mencionaban muchas cosas de ésta, casi como si a Tom no le importase el lugar donde vivía.

Antes había pensado que el interior del hogar iba a ser algo distinto a lo que ya había visto, pero sus ilusiones cayeron en picada cuando notó que no era así.

Un vestíbulo los recibía con las típicas escaleras invitándolos a indagar por el segundo piso, algo muy clásico si le preguntaban a Harry. A los lados se encontraban dos marcos circulares señalando las entradas a lo que suponía, eran el comedor, la sala y, más adentro, la cocina. Tal vez una pequeña sala de té considerando las proporciones que había visto desde afuera.

Un hombre vestido de traje salió a su encuentro haciendo una reverencia, con su cabello castaño oscuro combinando de la mejor manera con su traje, cuando se levantó de la reverencia, Harry pudo ver el color de sus ojos, el cual era casi idéntico a su cabello. Por su aspecto podía imaginar que era el mayordomo.

—Avery, éste es Harry Potter. Harry, te presento a mi mayordomo. Cualquier cosa que necesites será tu guía hasta que te acostumbres a la mansión. —le tendió los documentos a Avery— Sin cambios. —informó y se giró hacia Harry— La boda será tu responsabilidad, considéralo un adelanto de las labores que tendrás como Duquesa. Avery, encárgate que tenga todo lo que necesite.

—¡¿Duquesa?! —exclamó con confusión y algo de pánico.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa divertida ante su reacción. Era pequeña, pero, con lo poco expresivo que normalmente era, parecía un reflejo del gato Cheshire.

—Con un poco de suerte, en el futuro mirarás mejor lo que firmas.

Y, como si esas palabras fueran suficientes, dio media vuelta y se alejó escaleras arriba.

—Mi Lord, por aquí. Su Gracia ha designado el cuarto esmeralda como el suyo. Le mostraré su ubicación y mandaré a que traigan su equipaje.

—No tengo equipaje.

—Entonces, si le parece, un tour por la casa. Mañana alistaré una presentación formal con los sirvientes más importantes y una cita con un sastre. Por favor, compile una lista de otras necesidades que deba conseguirle.

—No es necesario… —declaró empezando a sentirse abrumado.

—Su imagen refleja en la del Duque, por favor, compile una lista como si considerase las necesidades del Duque.

Avery era un individuo extrañamente calmado. No indagaba en preguntas, sino que en seguida tenía una respuesta como si no hubiera nada extraño en lo dicho. Sabía que era así por el libro, pero vivirlo era asombroso. No era de extrañar que fuera una confiable mano derecha para Tom.

—Entonces, ¿puedes compilar también una lista de lo que tú considerarías poner?

Era difícil admitir que nunca antes había tenido nadie que cubriera sus necesidades básicas en este mundo. Tenía una idea por su vida pasada, pero en ésta era un noble. Uno que había vivido como un esclavo.

Avery inclinó la cabeza en aceptación y le mostró su cuarto. En contraste con los deteriorados pasillos, el cuarto parecía fuera de lugar. Era amplio, con una cama de altos postes, un candelabro con esmeraldas incrustadas que reflejaban destellos de luz verde hacia toda la habitación, y una mesa pequeña con sillones justo frente a la apertura del balcón. El cual daba al jardín posterior de la mansión.

Éste era el cuarto de la protagonista. El cuarto de la Duquesa por generaciones. ¿Por qué lo tenía él? No se supone que sucediera así, ¿era porque su plan de adelantarse a los Dursley había funcionado?

El resto de la mansión estaba en un estado pobre de mantenimiento excepto por los lugares más utilizados. Harry sabía que no era una cuestión de dinero, pero la razón se le escapaba.

—¿La mansión está siendo reparada por partes? —preguntó a Avery cuando terminó de mostrarle el lugar.

—La reparación de la mansión, así como el manejo del presupuesto general, tradicionalmente es una labor de la Duquesa. El Duque centra sus esfuerzos en el manejo del ducado de Slytherin.

¿Harry iba a tener que intervenir en los asuntos de la mansión? Esto se ponía más y más complicado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se tomó su tiempo para explorar su habitación, como todo lo demás, ya tenía una idea de cómo era, pero tenerla frente a él era completamente diferente.

Le encantaron los ligeros detalles de la ventana, la suave luz que se filtraba por la cortina y lo agradablemente acogedora que era la cama. No sabía qué fue lo que hizo para que todo eso cambiara a comparación al libro, pero no podía quejarse por el cambio. Tocaron la puerta y Harry la abrió, revelando la presencia de Avery.

_"Recordaba cuando conoció a Avery, demasiado serio y formal al inicio, un poco más sereno con el paso del tiempo. Siempre supo que sería buen ayudante dentro de la mansión, la puntualidad en persona."_

—Buen día, mi Lord. Veo que no será necesario un sirviente para asistirlo a comenzar el día. Ajustaré los horarios de asistencia —comentó Avery desde la puerta—, luego del desayuno es de mi deber dar a conocer de su presencia.

Harry asintió, dejando de lado la mirada a la habitación para pasarla hacia el mayordomo, quien dio un paso atrás para luego dar media vuelta e indicar que saliera de la habitación. Lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna, dejándose guiar por el pasillo y escaleras hasta dirigirse a la cocina.

Como Harry había visto el día anterior, en la habitación que quedaba a la derecha bajando las escaleras, se encontraba un hermoso comedor, nada comparado a lo que ya había conocido de la mansión, el comedor parecía elegante y cómodo, no sabía que esa combinación fuese realidad, pero ya lo estaba viendo.

Pasó de largo la mesa y las sillas para encontrar una puerta con una ventana circular en ella, la cocina se encontraba oculta detrás. No dudó en recorrer su mirada por el lugar. Las cocinas estaban asombrosamente limpias y muy bien equipadas y, en la esquina a mano derecha, se encontraba una mesa cuadrada con algunas sillas, las cuales estaban ocupadas por los trabajadores. Ante su presencia se levantaron en pánico y comenzaron a dar órdenes de servirle.

Avery le indicó que se sentara y, abrumado, lo hizo. La mesa era ridículamente larga para una sola persona. Y pronto la llenaron de platos de varios tipos. Era una cantidad de comida que podía alimentar a una familia.

—¿Su Gracia bajará pronto? —preguntó a Avery tras unos momentos.

—No se encuentra en la mansión, partió al alba.

Oh. El libro había mencionado que Tom dormía poco, y muchas veces se iba muy temprano a atender asuntos del Ducado. Era un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo, pero era decepcionante saber que no lo vería.

—Entonces… esta comida…

—¿Hay un problema con su desayuno?

—Es demasiado. En futuras comidas que el chef decida un menú específico. Como de todo, pero no me gusta desperdiciar comida, y definitivamente no puedo comer tanto.

De hecho, Harry apenas comía. El régimen de una pequeña comida al día que había llevado durante años, no le permitiría comer mucho sin enfermar.

Cuando terminó de comer, Avery observó de manera crítica lo poco que había consumido, pero no hizo comentario. Salió un momento para dar indicaciones y los sirvientes comenzaron a retirar los platos.

—Cuando esté listo para la presentación…

Harry asintió y se paró. Lo dirigió al hall de entrada donde numerosos sirvientes se alineaban. Algunos más se acercaron junto con él. Todos hicieron una reverencia y Avery fue indicando quién hacía qué. Entre ellos había tres personas que Harry sabía eran importantes en la historia: Rodolphus Lestrange, que se encargaba del manejo de las finanzas del ducado de Slytherin y las personales de Tom. Rabastan Lestrange, hermano de Rodolphus, que dirigía y entrenaba las tropas, y en algún punto era encargado de la seguridad. Y Bartemius Crouch Jr., presentado como recadero, pero que hacía toda clase de trabajos fuera, como infiltración, recaudar información y asesinatos si fuera necesario.

—Un placer conocerlos a todos —dijo Harry reprimiendo los deseos de hacer una reverencia también.

Rodolphus se acercó mientras el resto se dispersaba. Era un hombre de cabellos oscuros y largos, recogidos con una cinta negra, y una incipiente barba.

—Mi Lord, espero que haya descansado bien en su primera noche en la mansión. Mi nombre es Rodolphus Lestrange. Por favor, llámeme Rodolphus, dado que comparto apellido con uno de los caballeros. Soy el tesorero, esto implica que vuestros gastos pasan primero por mí. El Duque ha autorizado que el presupuesto de la Duquesa ya esté disponible para usted, los gastos de la boda y primeras necesidades son aparte. Si va a salir, por favor, recuerde pasar por mi oficina por cambio chico. Y cualquier gasto grande que se haga, firma el pagaré y ellos lo traerán a mí para recibir el pago.

—Ah… ¿Puedo ver los presupuestos disponibles? —preguntó algo abrumado con la información.

Rodolphus sacó un anotador y garabateó unos números antes de arrancar y entregarle la hoja. Harry casi se desmaya al ver la cantidad de ceros.

—No creo que estos números estén bien.

—¿Lo considera poco? Puedo pedir un aumento cuando el Duque regrese.

—No. Lo considero demasiado.

Rodolphus sonrió divertido ante su reacción. Echó una mirada a Avery y a Harry y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Me preguntaba qué clase de noble había llamado la atención del Duque. Puedo ver que no es como los demás. Creo que podremos llevarnos bien, mi Lord.

Harry lo miró con cierta sorpresa. Rodolphus en el libro parecía bastante hosco, siempre frío con la Duquesa. Decidió que, por el momento, no bajaría la guardia.

Después de eso, Harry tomó un baño, rechazando todo intento de los sirvientes de ayudar. No necesitaba ayuda para bañarse ni para vestirse, excepto que fuera para alguna ocasión especial donde usara muchos ornamentos.

Tras vestirse con ropa limpia, aunque prestada de algún lado, tomó un almuerzo liviano. El chef parecía haber recibido instrucciones porque había un solo menú, que aún así resultó demasiado para Harry, quién pidió no cenar por hoy.

Avery lo hizo dirigirse a un salón de té donde le presentó al sastre. Harry había escuchado de él por los Dursley, además de haberlo visto nombrado en el libro: Ollivander. Era uno de los más famosos de la región. Era alto y flaco, con cabello completamente gris.

El hombre tomó medidas de cada línea de su cuerpo mientras murmuraba. Era un hombre muy extraño, ¡hasta había medido su nariz!

Avery sacó una lista de encargos y se la tendió. Ollivander leyó poniéndose un monóculo.

—Pre-diseñados de la primera tanda. Diseñados de la segunda. El traje de boda es prioridad.

—Ya veo. Mi Lord, por favor tome este catálogo y dígame qué diseños le parecen favorables.

Harry observó el libro, que contenía dibujos de distintos trajes. Todos y cada uno bellos a su manera.

—No sé nada de moda, sr. Ollivander. Creo que usted haría mejor trabajo que yo decidiendo.

—Muy bien, entonces déjeme preguntarle algo. ¿Cuánto come normalmente?

Harry se sobresaltó y bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo debía responder? No fue consciente que su mano temblaba hasta que vio al sastre mirándola.

—¿Puedo asumir que ganará algo de peso?

Harry asintió con lentitud. Estaba seguro que en un mes luciría mucho más sano.

Para terminar, Ollivander sacó un muestrario de telas y las comparó contra el tono de piel de Harry.

Había pasado horas ahí, y era feliz de no tener nada más que hacer ese día.

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos de la gran mansión, ya había tenido algunos días para acostumbrarse a ésta y, aunque le era una tarea casi imposible, había aprendido ciertos aspectos del lugar mientras caminaba del comedor a su habitación.

Por primera vez se había atrevido explorar un poco más a fondo, todo con dos objetivos claros: Conocer lo que sería su hogar hasta que Tom decidiera el divorcio y saber si Avery decía la verdad sobre las inasistencias del Duque a las horas de la comida o, siquiera, ver si se encontraba en la mansión.

En todo su recorrido, el cual no era mucho ya que acaba de iniciar, sólo había descubierto una habitación tipo biblioteca y un pasillo repleto de retratos, algunos se encontraban cubiertos con mantas, pero la mayoría tenían una cantidad exorbitante de polvo.

Al final de ese pasillo se encontraba una gran ventana, cerrando el paso completo de dicho pasillo. La ventana estaba cerrada por una gran cortina, la cual no tardó en remover y mirar el paisaje detrás de ella mientras ignoraba el polvo que lo quería forzar a estornudar y toser.

Es un lugar que debería ser limpiado de inmediato, tal vez por ahí comenzaría su trabajo como Duquesa y el mantenimiento del hogar.

Se detuvo a analizar un poco el paisaje que lograba ver, al otro lado de la ventana se encontraba un gran espacio del jardín, pero, si forzaba un poco su vista, lograba encontrar un arco de flores que marcaba el fin de la naturaleza y comenzaba otra área que no lograba distinguir con claridad. Podría ir en algún momento, cuando se sintiera más cómodo con su estadía.

Dio media vuelta para iniciar su recorrido por otro pasillo. La mansión tenía varios de éstos, pero no era tan complicado lograr saber por dónde dirigirse gracias a la estructura rectangular que poseía, cosa que agradecía profundamente el ojiverde.

Suspiró y pasó por el pasillo principal para dirigirse al área este de la mansión. Antes había pensado que debía enfocarse más en la boda, pero no podía sentirse tranquilo cuando se sentía tan incómodo y extraño en ese lugar.

Abrió la primera habitación que encontró después de tocar la puerta, uno nunca sabía si podía encontrarse sorpresas. Unos sillones lo recibieron, imaginó que había sido algún tipo de sala privada, no le tomó importancia ya que no tenía varias cosas por las cuales indagar. Decidió irse a la próxima habitación sin dejar su pensamiento principal.

Había leído de la boda, conocía los errores y aciertos que había tenido, aunque no había sido ni una boda conocida ni la más grande, sólo la formalidad necesaria para hacerla válida. No había asistido ni altos mandos o caras conocidas.

Canturreó mientras seguía con su inspección, todavía no encontraba lo que realmente estaba buscando, lo cual era una señal de vida del duque Riddle.

—Mi Lord, lo estaba buscando. —La voz lo detuvo de abrir otra puerta. Miró hacia atrás y encontró a un Rodolphus al inicio del pasillo… _"Capaz de seguir los pasos y comprender cosas con facilidad, así era Rodolphus Lestrange. Su hermano y él eran como las dos caras de la misma moneda."_

Detuvo su inspección y se dirigió hacia el mayor, quien seguía esperándolo de pie.

—Buenos días, Rodolphus —saludó una vez que estuvo frente al nombrado. Rodolphus asintió en conformidad.

—Buenos días, mi Lord. Venía a preguntar si ya ha pensado algo de la boda.

Harry, de hecho, no había pensado mucho sobre la boda. Pero no podía decirle eso.

—Su Gracia dijo que quería una boda pequeña, estaba considerando hacerla en la mansión, pero me temo que su estado…

—Ah. Compilé algunas casas y otras propiedades de Slytherin y Gryffindor que son de vuestro posible interés. Pero tendría en cuenta no hacerlo muy alejado, dado que el Emperador no se traslada tan lejos de la capital.

—¿El qué, perdón? —preguntó Harry levantando la cabeza de golpe de la lista que le tendían, deseando haber escuchado mal.

—El Emperador. No invitarlo sería una ofensa, por mucho que le tiente a Su Gracia. Y asiste a las bodas de marqués para arriba sin falta.

Harry estaba paralizado. Recibir al Emperador… eso no era su definición de boda pequeña.

—Voy a necesitar más información de los lugares, y un mapa —tenía que tomar en cuenta no sólo la distancia, sino los caminos posibles.

—Si gusta pasar a mi oficina, allí tengo toda la información compilada. Según los reportes de Su Gracia, y de Barty, hay una locación que…

—¿Reportes? ¿Del Duque? ¿Sobre el Condado de mi familia?

—Sí. Llegó hace unas horas. ¿Le gustaría leerlo?

Harry asintió atontado y siguió a Rodolphus a una pequeña oficina cerca de dónde estaban. El escritorio de roble estaba lleno de papeles, pero todo debidamente ordenado. El tesorero le tendió una hoja en la cual podía ver una escritura elegante y afilada. Era un frío recuento de hechos demográficos y sociales sobre partes del Condado. Por lo que conocía de geografía, estaba viajando visitando distintos pueblos.

Así que en verdad no estaba, y no era que lo estuviera evitando. Sintió que un peso se levantó de sus hombros. Cuando levantó la vista, Rodolphus lo estaba mirando de una manera extraña, como si intentase leer su mente.

—Mi Lord… estoy seguro que si le escribe una carta a su Gracia, se tomará el tiempo de responderla.

Harry sintió un calor en las orejas y esperaba que su rostro no se hubiera sonrojado. Él no estaba queriendo una carta de Tom.

—No, no es necesario. Entonces, el mapa… —urgió cambiando de tema ya que su mente no dejaba de conjurar la idea de cómo se vería su nombre en esa escritura tan refinada.


	4. Capítulo 3

Después de toda una mañana planeando e imaginando una “pequeña” boda, Harry había decidió que sería mejor ir a explorar ahora el jardín. Necesitaba aire libre y aprovecharía eso como una excusa para ver el arco de flores que había visto desde la ventana.

No se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era la parte trasera hasta que casi se pierde, tampoco fue mucha su culpa, el jardín estaba descuidado por dentro, algunas plantas habían crecido tanto que habían tapado caminos y, también, habían otras que se habían marchitado hace tanto que parecían formar un camino de tierra.

Harry ya no se podía confiar en lo que parecía a simple vista, así que, antes de cambiar de dirección, se fijaba bien en el suelo, el cual, si era el camino correcto, tenía pequeños pedazos de piedras blancas (o algo que debió haber sido blanco en su momento) adornando el sendero.

No tardó en distinguir que, si bien las entradas estaban bien cuidadas, las profundidades necesitaban un urgente cuidado. Siguió caminando mientras miraba a su alrededor, tal vez, si elegía un lugar en específico y lo arreglaba, sería un buen escondite... No, no podía. En algún momento se tendría que despedir del lugar y no quería esforzarse en eso cuando tenía más planes por hacer.

Al terminar ese pensamiento se detuvo por completo. Había escuchado un ruido, unas voces y metal chocando.

Miró a su alrededor, ya estaba en los límites del jardín y demasiado cerca del arco de flores. Se enfocó más en escuchar a su alrededor y, sabiendo en qué dirección venían los ruidos, comenzó a caminar. Era dentro de los terrenos de la mansión, la cual debe ser segura para proteger al Duque, ¿no?

Pasó por el gran arco, su principal motivo para ir, y se trasladó un momento a su otra vida, específicamente a la foto que tenía Ginny con un lindo vestido ligero color blanco en un arco parecido a ése. Sí, definitivamente era un excelente lugar para tomarse una foto... lamentablemente, no existían las cámaras en ese tiempo.

Suspiró y siguió caminando. A unos metros divisó una ligera barranca, en ella se encontraban unas personas practicando con espadas. Harry nunca pensó que un lugar como ése se encontrara en la mansión, pero se sentía algo estúpido al no suponerlo, claro que el Duque tendría algo así en su mansión, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Caminó mirando a los caballeros en formación, algunos se encontraban hablando en las orillas y otros luchando con ferocidad al centro, el ambiente era algo parecido a su entrenamiento como policía.

Se enfocó en una pareja, uno de los caballeros logró esquivar con éxito el ataque de su oponente, causando que lo tirara al suelo y terminara la batalla. El ganador levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la del ojiverde.

Harry no supo qué hacer ante eso, no sabía si era un lugar en el que debía estar, pero tampoco podía arreglar el hecho de que ya estaba ahí.

Suspiró cuando el de la armadura se quitó el casco, un Rabastan Lestrange apareció en su visión sonriéndole de forma cortés. 

—Mi Lord, ¿qué hace aquí? —eso lo tranquilizó, no la pregunta en sí, si no el tono curioso de ésta.

—Estaba dando un paseo por el jardín y terminé aquí.

—Oh, bienvenido entonces —dijo el caballero sonriendo. Harry sentía un aire más jovial con Rabastan que con su hermano, pero los dos eran demasiado amables con él como para no apreciar su gesto—. Le presento la barranca, aquí venimos a practicar, —señaló hacia un lugar en específico, Harry logró encontrar una banca de madera y algunas espadas descansando a los lados— por allá es nuestra zona de descanso, está totalmente invitado a venir a visitarnos cuando guste.

Harry asintió, contento de poder escaparse de la mansión para ir a un lugar como ése. Aunque estaba algo sorprendido, estaba seguro que en el libro Tom lo había llamado un “ _perro loco cuya correa había que mantener firme_ ”.

—¿Todos los días entrenan?

—Todos los días hay entrenamientos —afirmó/corrigió Rabastan comenzando su andar para guiarlo a la zona antes dicha—, pero es más por turnos, algunos se encargan de cuidar el área, de ir a algunos trabajos especiales o venir a aquí y entrenar —informó dejándose caer a la banca una vez que llegaron y comenzar a quitarse la armadura. Harry, por su lado, se sentó más tranquilo, más interesado en las batallas de prueba que tenían los demás que en el lugar donde ponía su trasero—. Tenemos un descanso a la semana, también se turnan para tener sus días libres.

Asintió, ver cómo los caballeros usaban su cuerpo e ingenio para esquivar los ataques le había hecho recordar las veces que a él le tocaba entrenar a un novato o, mejor, cuando se encargaba de pelear con sus compañeros experimentados.

Era una sensación jodidamente asombrosa.

—¿Te encargas mayormente de entrenarlos? —preguntó sin mover su mirada del campo de batalla, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada interesada que le lanzaba Rabastan.

—Me encargo de todo un poco —suspiró como si fuera un trabajo pesado, Harry no lo dudó ni por un segundo—, veo qué caballero ya está listo para la batalla, a aquellos que les falta preparación, los que son mejores en defensa... Uno de mis deberes es analizarlos para saber cuál sería la función en la que mejor se desempeñarían. —Esta vez sí lo volteó a ver, Harry no podía negar que el joven caballero le tenía una gran pasión a su trabajo—. También salgo a pelear o los entreno, todo depende de dónde me necesiten más... —el hermano de Rodolphus lo miró con interés—. ¿Le gustaría intentar una pelea?

Decir que esa pregunta le sorprendió fue poco, Harry se sentía completamente extrañado por eso, supuso que no estaba en sus funciones de futura Duquesa el ir y combatir con los caballeros.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —Fue lo único que logró decir. Rabastan se rió ante eso.

—Claro que puede y, por lo que veo en su mirada, es demasiado fácil saber que también quiere. —Harry sonrió ante esa declaración, nunca había sido bueno ocultando sus emociones.

—No sé usar espadas —declaró, y era cierto, su capacitación como policía consistía más en armas de fuego y en combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Entonces no usaremos armas —sentenció el de cabellos castaños parándose de un salto, sonriéndole casi de forma burlona, como si le advirtiera a no aceptar su duelo—. No creo que dure ni cinco minutos.

—¿Es un reto? —las miradas que se lanzaron lo decían todo, se encontraba ferocidad en cada facción de los dos, un reto totalmente lanzado y aceptado por los dos individuos— Bien, ¿qué pasa si duro más de cinco minutos?

—Podría hacerle un pastel —propuso Rabastan sin bajar su sonrisa.

Para esos momentos ya se encontraban caminando a un campo vacío, Harry sintiendo esa sensación que tanto había extrañado de adrenalina combinada con emoción.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —cuestionó Harry, casi seguro de la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no. 

—Pues espero que aprendas rápido —Harry dijo, ganándose una carcajada por parte de su contrincante.

—¡Goyle, toma tiempo! —ordenó a uno de los caballeros que se encontraban cerca.

A ese punto algunos caballeros habían notado el escándalo que estaban causando los dos jóvenes, algunos no le habían tomado importancia, era claro que el líder ganaría, pero otros le habían tomado interés al asunto.

Se pusieron en posición cuando el caballero (Goyle, se dijo mentalmente Harry) comenzó a decir las típicas formalidades que se daban en un duelo amistoso, Harry había puesto mucha atención a esto ya que no conocía todas las diferencias entre las batallas entre la policía y los caballeros.

Cuando se dio iniciada la batalla Harry cayó en cuenta de algo importante: su cuerpo no era el mismo de antes. Ahora estaba más delgado y sin tanto músculo, tal vez algunos pequeños de tanto tallar la suciedad y poca resistencia por sus horas arreglando flores del jardín, pero no poseía la fuerza digna para lograr tumbar a su contrincante.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras esquivaba un ataque. Cinco minutos debía durar, con eso sería lo suficiente para ganar el reto que se habían puesto. Otro golpe, éste logró rozar su mejilla. En la policía siempre le dijeron que uno de sus puntos más favorables era su agilidad y, tal parecía, debía demostrarle lo mismo al joven frente a él.

Esquivar y usar la fuerza de tu contrincante como propia. Sí, Harry había sido un experto en la defensa en su otra vida. Los ataques tampoco le iban mal, pero encontraba más emoción al hecho de esquivar golpes que darlos.

Rabastan le sonrió cuando logró esquivar otro golpe, pero no fue suficientemente rápido para esquivar el otro que le llegó de lleno en la costilla. Tosió un poco y, en respuesta, Harry le sonrió descaradamente. Iba a necesitar más que eso para tumbarlo.

Así se la pasaron por un tiempo, ya se habían olvidado del motivo principal de sus acciones y ahora sólo podían meterse de lleno en la batalla. Harry esquivaba de maravilla y Rabastan proporcionaba golpes que otra persona no habría podido esquivar.

El caballero dio un paso en falso y Harry notó el error, no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

Una patada en la rodilla y un golpe en el cuello fueron lo suficiente para desestabilizar a Rabastan. Sus golpes no eran lo suficientemente duros para noquear, pero sí para desconcentrar. Paso al frente, agarre firme en el brazo contrario, un giro y Rabastan ya se encontraba bajo él.

Sí, bueno, había hecho un buen movimiento, pero no fue la mejor de sus decisiones.

Rabastan usó su fuerza y, en pocos minutos, volteó los papeles, ahora Harry se encontraba abajo y ya no había manera de salir, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para lograr zafarse.

Haciendo uso de toda razón y análisis del movimiento, Harry sólo pudo sacarle la lengua de forma infantil cuando Goyle contó los segundos necesarios para acabar la batalla. Rabastan se rió por el gesto y Harry le siguió momentos después. Sí, había extrañado la emoción que daba el campo de batalla.

Duraron así unos momentos antes de que el aire se les fuera. El capitán miró hacia el encargado del tiempo.

—¿Cuánto duró? —preguntó, logrando que Goyle sonriera.

—Ocho minutos —declaró.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Espero que no quemes la cocina, querido —se burló Harry ganando un puchero totalmente infantil por parte de Rabastan—. Ahora, ¿te podrías quitar para levantarme?

—Creo que no será posible, me encuentro muy cómodo así. —Harry le volvió a sacar la lengua y se comenzó a mover como gusano, sacando más risas de quien se encontraba arriba suyo—. Ya, pues. Me qui… —Rabastan se levantó de un salto y se colocó en posición. A su alrededor varios caballeros hacían lo mismo. Harry se levantó y observó hacia donde todos miraban. Tom estaba allí, luciendo una mirada asesina.

—Veo que se divierten —arrastró las palabras con tono frío. Harry agachó la cabeza con miedo. Estaba seguro de que no eran actividades dignas de la Duquesa—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que te tomaría tanto trabajo un niño escuálido, Rabastan? Me temo que tendré que triplicar tus horarios de práctica.

Rabastan soltó un sonido ahogado, como si algo estuviera muriendo en su garganta. Harry cerró los puños con fuerza, no quería que alguien más sufriera por su culpa. Eso le dio el valor para levantar la mirada.

—No soy tan débil como parezco.

—Entonces, quizá debería llevarte conmigo en mi próxima campaña… —dijo con sorna, ya que las campañas del duque Riddle eran las más terribles, según decían los rumores.

—Entrenaré duro para serte útil en combate —dijo Harry asintiendo. Si entrenaba todos los días estaba seguro que podría lograrlo. El rostro del Duque mostró una expresión extraña, ¿estaba complacido con su respuesta?

—No creo que Rabastan sea el adecuado para entrenarte. Tus habilidades… —se acercó a agarrar su brazo y amasó los músculos, cuando su mano migró a otros músculos, Harry saltó en el lugar y se sonrojó—. Son más tendientes hacia la agilidad. Estarías mejor como un arquero o un asesino que un caballero. Te conseguiré un Maestro más adecuado.

—¿Un Maestro? ¿Realmente puedo aprender?

Tom puso la mano y Harry apoyó la suya en la contraria, dejando que lo guiara lejos de las barracas.

—Por supuesto. Eres mi prometido, puedes aprender lo que desees. Así que, si hay algo más, sólo dime y conseguiré un Maestro.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Los Dursley jamás lo dejaban aprender nada.

—Me preocupa un poco mi etiqueta para el día de la boda.

Tom asintió, sus ojos vagaron por el jardín, Harry suponía que estaba considerando algo.

—Uh… 

—¿Otra cosa?

—No, no —ya había pedido suficiente.

—El dinero no es un problema. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Sólo… pensaba que aprender a montar podía ser útil.

Tom hizo un suave sonido con la garganta y lo guió hacia la mansión. Con brusquedad le indicó a los sirvientes que preparasen un baño para Harry.

—Harry… —llamó la atención antes de que siguiera a los sirvientes—. Prepararé tus Maestros, pero a cambio, no vayas más a las barracas.

—¿Huh? —oh, bueno, suponía que había sido una imagen poco digna para ser la Duquesa. Y Tom estaba portándose especialmente bien con él—. Está bien.

El Duque asintió pareciendo complacido al respecto.

* * *

Harry se presentó al comedor, en la larga mesa había dos lugares preparados: la cabecera y el lado derecho. Tom se encontraba sentado en la cabecera y se paró para ayudar a Harry a sentarse. Con un murmullo Harry le agradeció y el Duque no respondió.

Algunos minutos comieron en silencio, Harry más que nada impresionado con la cantidad de comida que servían para ellos cuando Tom estaba allí. La tensión del silencio comenzaba a aplastarlo.

—¿Tienes una flor favorita? —preguntó para romper el hielo.

—No.

Wow. Monosílabos. Tranquilo, probemos de nuevo.

—Entonces, he pensado que podríamos usar lirios.

Tom asintió en silencio. Harry se sintió derrotado, el Duque no parecía interesado en la boda. Si no recordaba mal… en el libro habían hecho una enorme segunda boda, pero la que iba eligiendo todo había sido Cissa. Como toda mujer de cuentos, había estado extasiada de planear la boda y no le había preguntado un sólo detalle a su prometido. A Tom le había parecido perfecto. Quizá el tema de la boda era una mala elección. En especial siendo un arreglo político.

Al terminar de comer, Harry se acomodó para levantarse, dando la cena por perdida justo cuando su futuro esposo decidió hablar.

—Gryffindor ha sido manejado de una manera terrible.

Harry sintió su sangre helarse. Se paró de pronto y se arrodilló frente al Duque. Si lo devolvía con los Dursleys… No, debía impedirlo.

—Lo lamento. Yo… no manejaba el Condado. Si… si no es suficiente… —sintió la mano del Duque tomarlo de la barbilla y tirar hacia él. Su rostro terriblemente cerca.

—¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para compensarlo?

—Lo… lo que sea… —respondió dándose cuenta que temblaba—. Por favor, por favor…

—¿Por favor qué?

—No me… no me lleves con los Dursley.

—No lo haré.

Harry deseaba abrazar a Tom por esa promesa, pero estaba seguro que era demasiado. Sin embargo, el Duque lo sorprendió al hacer que apoyara la cabeza en su regazo y pasando los dedos por su cabello hasta que dejó de temblar y empezó a sentir el dolor en sus rodillas, y la humillación de la situación en la que estaba delante de los sirvientes. Pero, nadie dijo nada, actuaban como si nada ocurriese. ¿Tom disfrutaba hacer esta clase de cosas con otro? ¿O es que lo veía a él como alguna clase de mascota?

Su yo de su vida anterior se habría horrorizado, pero había pasado años maltratado por sus tíos y tratado peor que un esclavo. Si iba a ser mimado, no le importaba fingir que era alguna clase de mascota, los dedos en su cuero cabelludo se sentían increíblemente relajantes y no quería que se terminara jamás.

No se dio cuenta cuándo exactamente se quedó dormido. Y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo llegó a su cama.


	5. Capítulo 4

Trató de ignorarlo, realmente lo hizo. Lo ocurrido el día anterior sólo causó un revoltijo en sus pensamientos, no sabía qué le había pasado, el pánico le ganó y... Joder, ¿quién diría que las manos del Duque serían tan hábiles para las caricias?

Negó con la cabeza, en primera, ¿cómo se le ocurría dormirse en un momento así?

Vergüenza, eso era lo que sentía.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras trataba de ignorar lo que tenía en su mente, tal vez podría adelantar un poco lo de la boda y así distraerse un poco... Sí, claro, planear la boda que tendría con Tom cuando quería despejar su mente de él, muy buena lógica.

Suspiró y miró la ventana del pasillo. Ya había desayunado hace un tiempo y ahora no sabía qué hacer, tal vez seguir explorando o tratar de acomodar algunas de las tantas cosas que iban llegando a su habitación.

Miró la puerta principal, prefería mil veces seguir explorando el jardín que estar encerrado.

Caminó con algo de urgencia, logrando llegar a la gran puerta con facilidad. Tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó a la persona que acababa de abrir la puerta, causando que chocará contra el firme pecho.

—Auch —susurró dando un paso para atrás y cubriendo su nariz, el golpe no había sido tan duro, pero a su nariz no le cayó de maravilla.

—Oh, mi Lord, buenos días. —El saludo causó que Harry mirara hacia el frente y dejara de prestar atención a su nariz—. Vine a buscarlo, para ser exacto.

—Buenos días —murmuró mirando a Rabastan, quien le sonrió encantadoramente—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Poner una fecha para poder hacer el pastel. —Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Tal vez su cara lo dijo todo porque, segundos después, el caballero comentó—. Soy un hombre de palabra, ¿no pensabas que iba a ignorar nuestra apuesta?

Harry negó y rió por lo bajo.

—No, claro que no. —Dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, respetando un poco el espacio personal del contrario. Lo miró de arriba a abajo y asintió, sí, Rabastan sería una buena distracción—. ¿Puedes ahora?

—¿Ahora? —La cara de confusión que puso sólo causó que Harry suspirara, tal vez estaba ocupado—. No me mal interprete, es sólo que... pensé que tendría algo que hacer.

—Por ahora estoy libre.

—Entonces podemos ahora —aseguró el caballero y, con eso, logrando que un alivio recorriera por el sistema del menor—, ¿vamos a las cocinas?

—Sólo promete no quemarlas...

—Claro que no lo prometo. —El ojiverde bufó ante eso, causando que Rabastan riera—. Espero tú sepas alguna receta, porque también será tú culpa si quemo algo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, cosa contradictoria ya que seguía sin quitar su sonrisa, Harry comenzó su andar hacia la cocina. Rabastan le seguía a su lado con tranquilidad, aunque se podía apreciar fácilmente que no quería cumplir el reto.

—Bien —dijo Harry cuando notó que la cocina se encontraba limpia. Algunos sirvientes se levantaron de la mesa de la esquina—, espero que sepas de ingredientes.

—Mi Lord, ¿se le ofrece algo? —Preguntó una mujer castaña, turnando su mirada del nuevo habitante hacia el caballero.

—Sólo ocuparemos las cocinas por unos momentos —informó sin saber muy bien si podía—, espero no les incomode.

—Para nada, mi Lord.

Y con eso, Harry miró a Rabastan con una sonrisa gatuna. El caballero no le había dejado fácil la pelea, por lo cual no pensaba ser nada considerado con él.

—Primero haremos el pan —comentó cruzando sus brazos, para esos momentos el caballero ya se había arrepentido de haber puesto ese reto como autosentencia.

Fue gracioso ver al caballero buscar por toda la cocina los ingredientes para luego tragarse el orgullo y preguntarle a una de las criadas, la cual con gusto le ayudó a decirle dónde se encontraban.

Harry ya le había dicho el orden en el que debía revolver los ingredientes cuando escuchó un ligero murmullo atrás suyos. Volteó de forma disimulada, viendo cómo los cocineros o alguno que otro personal de la mansión se secreteaban cosas. Quiso suponer que eran de esas cosas que le ocultas a tu jefe, pero el recuerdo de la noche pasada llegó a su mente.

Dejó de prestar atención por unos momentos a lo que hacía Rabastan, oyendo cómo éste se quejaba porque una cáscara se le había ido a la mezcla.

Se rió cuando regresó su mirada al caballero. Ya se encontraba mezclando todo, pero la harina en su cabello y ropa le causó risa, las cuales se agrandaron cuando le sacó la lengua.

Harry no podía encontrar la razón por la cual alguien tan infantil logró ser un caballero de tal rango como Rabastan... Bueno, con la pelea del otro día era demasiado claro el porqué.

—Listo —dijo el caballero y, antes de que Harry dijera algo, colocó la mezcla en el molde—, mira qué hermoso se ve.

—¿Sí le pusiste algo al molde para que no se pegara después? —Preguntó y, ante los ojos grandes que había hecho Rabastan, sólo pudo reírse más—. Eres todo un caso.

Se acercó para agarrar el molde y dejarlo en el horno, habían necesitado ayuda de la misma criada para que éste funcionara. Rabastan le prometió que le daría un pedazo de pastel.

—No me dijiste que lo hiciera.

—No me dejaste hablar cuando lo colocaste —dijo sonriendo—... ¿Estás seguro que pusiste bien lo ingredientes? Lo siento algo espeso.

—Todo tal cual me lo dijiste —afirmó sonriendo.

Sólo faltaron unos minutos para que Harry volteara a ver el pastel y luego a Rabastan.

—¿Me repites los ingredientes? —pidió con amabilidad el menor, no era normal que el pastel se inflara tanto.

—Pero tú me viste echar la harina y la vainilla y me dijiste que estaba bien —se quejó antes de suspirar, la mirada de Harry no daba espacio para réplicas—. Bien, también le puse el agua, la sal... —y siguió nombrando, Harry no supo qué estaba mal.

—Morirías de hambre si estuvieras solo —sentenció cuando sólo pudo determinar que las habilidades culinarias de Rabastan no eran las mejores.

El caballero sólo lo miró mal antes de comenzar a arrojarle un poco de harina, alegando que era injusto que sólo uno terminara sucio y, con eso, iniciando una guerra entre ellos.

Claro, toda batalla terminó cuando el olor a quemado llenó la habitación. Harry miró al horno y chilló cuando vio un pan completamente negro.

—No pienso comerme eso —dijo Rabastan cuando notó el pan.

—Entonces te encargarás de limpiar —murmuró Harry sacando el molde como pudo... y sí, porque, por alguna rara razón, el pastel se había inflado tanto que se había derramado todo para luego dejar que el pan se volviera a encoger.

Realmente no supo qué había hecho Rabastan para que el pastel pareciera que tuvo un exceso de bicarbonato de sodio cuando, por la época, era claro que no se le ponía a la repostería ese ingrediente.

—Fue tu culpa. —Harry miró indignado al caballero, quien se encogió de hombros—. Tú me estabas enseñando, la culpa la tienes tú.

—Lo limpiarás de todas maneras —Harry dijo mientras sacaba su lengua—, y esperemos que esto esté comible, odio desperdiciar.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuando ya desperdiciamos demasiado comida en nuestra batalla?

Dicho eso, Harry miró a su alrededor. Bien, no tenía excusa ante eso. Simplemente se disculpó con los encargados de la cocina y, negándose a recibir ayuda, colocó una escoba en las manos de Rabastan para luego él agarrar un trapo.

Tal vez el pastel no le ayudó mucho a distraerse, pero la limpieza sirvió de maravilla.

* * *

La mansión tenía unas impresionantes caballerizas, las cuales estaban llenas de caballos. O eso había escuchado. Había prometido no ir a las barracas, suponía que las caballerizas tenían la misma lógica y no quería enfadar a Tom.

Su profesora de equitación, Madame Hooch, era una señora estricta de cabellos platinados por la edad y penetrantes ojos miel, que le había enseñado toda clase de cosas antes de dejarlo subirse a un caballo real.

La práctica de cómo debía colocarse en la silla de montar, estando sobre un fardo de paja con montura, había sido algo humillante. No quería repetirla.

De las caballerizas trajeron una yegua mansa para comenzar. Harry disfrutó de acariciar un momento su hocico antes de subirse.

Tras dar un par de vueltas a paso tranquilo, decidió probar el galope. Al principio rebotó en la silla incómodamente hasta que recordó las enseñanzas de postura. Sentir el viento contra su rostro era libertador, y sin pensarlo mucho, azuzó a la yegua. Una risa brotó de su garganta, ¡esto era divertido!

Escuchó los gritos de Hooch de lejos y se dio cuenta que iba directo hacia la valla. Instintivamente sabía que podía hacerlo, se preparó e hicieron el salto. La caída fue más violenta de lo que esperaba, pero estaba seguro que la próxima vez lograría sostenerse mejor. Como para probarlo la hizo galopar en un círculo y volver a saltar la valla. Esta vez su cuerpo compensando adecuadamente los movimientos.

Madame Hooch no estaba complacida. Gritaba sobre irresponsabilidad, cómo podría haberse lastimado, y sobre saber los básicos. Harry asintió, pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Había encontrado algo que él podía hacer en este mundo.

Y se dedicó por horas a practicar con el caballo.

* * *

Había solo un pequeño detalle: su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado. Despertó a mitad de la noche sintiendo sus piernas quemar. Todo dolía y se agitó buscando una posición.

Se obligó a intentar dormir cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió. Fingió dormir mientras pensaba qué hacer. Nadie con buenas intenciones podría estar entrando en mitad de la noche, ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió a alguien sentarse en la cama. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojos del Duque.

Con una mano lo ayudó a enderesarse y colocó un vaso contra sus labios. Pudo notar que todavía tenía puestos guantes y capa de viaje, y su cabello tenía un pedazo de hojarasca. Acababa de regresar.

Un trago tímido demostró que la bebida era muy amarga. Intentó huir, pero con una mano en la nuca, Tom lo obligó a beber.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero sintió el pánico apoderarse de él. ¿Había cambiado de idea e iba a matarlo? Pero no había hecho nada. Cuando sintió un fuerte mareo apoderarse de él, se aferró al saco del Duque con una mano temblorosa.

—Pronto hará efecto y podrás dormir bien —aclaró Tom, sacando su mano.

Tras unos momentos sintió como acariciaba su cabello. Su visión empezaba a ponerse negra, y su mente tardó largos segundos en procesar la idea de que el Duque se había metido a mitad de la noche a darle medicina.

* * *

Si había algo que Harry no tenía idea de cómo hacer en ese mundo era seguir la etiqueta de los nobles. Así que su primera clase al respecto lo había puesto muy nervioso. A la tercera ya la odiaba.

Madame Umbridge era una pesadilla vestida de rosa. Criticaba su postura, caminar, cada movimiento y gesto. Todo estaba mal para ella.

—Una vez más, y esta vez intenta moverte de manera decorosa.

Harry repitió los movimientos con cuidado, tomó las pinzas de azúcar y levantó un terrón. Lentamente lo acercó a su taza midiendo la distancia adecuada para no salpicar. Lo dejó caer y dejó la pinza para tomar la cuchara. Revolvió tres veces y levantó la cuchara. Una gota que quedó en la punta cayó en el plato.

Una fusta rosa latigueó contra uno de sus brazos, y luego contra el otro. Las vendas en sus brazos se tiñieron de rojo nuevamente.

Umbridge era una gran creyente de premios y castigos, igual que los Dursley. Y Harry no era digno de premios. Los niños malos debían ser castigados.

Mirando hacia la nada, sin emoción alguna, continuó la rutina. Al beber solo un sorbo, comer pequeños bocados, con las pinzas partir las galletas y comerlas utilizando éstas sin tocar sus labios.

Limpió sus labios, o más bien, hizo el gesto. Sus labios no debían dejar nada en la servilleta o recibiría un castigo por estar sucios.

Cuando se paró recibió un violento golpe por perder su postura un momento. Tomó aire de golpe y se obligó a continuar. La boda iba a tener muy importantes asistentes, no podía avergonzar a Tom ese día. Y su imagen reflejaba en la del Duque.

Luego de dolorosas horas de práctica, Harry cambió sus vendajes y fue a descansar repitiéndose para sus adentros que dentro de un año tendría un divorcio feliz y suficiente dinero como para escapar y tener su propia vida. Aún si sus brazos quedaban marcados para siempre.

* * *

Tom había enviado aviso de su regreso para la cena y Harry lo estaba esperando en la puerta. Era la primera vez que el Duque avisaba cuándo regresaba.

Varios sirvientes estaban allí esperando también, inquietos ante su presencia. Y todos reaccionaron a la vez al escuchar sonido de galope.

Tom apareció por las puertas con el cabello alborotado por el viento y Harry apartó la mirada para recobrar la capacidad de respirar. El Duque entregó su caballo y se acercó a Harry.

—No es necesario que me reciba.

—No es problema —respondió Harry agachando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Tom agarró su mano y besó el dorso. Sus ojos rojos parecían brillar con intensidad.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? —Cuestionó su futuro esposo.

—Recibimos ya la mayor parte de las confirmaciones de asistencia. Mañana Ollivander traerá nuestros trajes para la prueba de talla. El menú y decoraciones ya están confirmados.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Tom, y éste asintió sin abrir. Harry se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que parecía como si quisiera ser invitado a pasar.

—Te veré en la cena —indicó antes de huir de allí. Invitar a tu prometido a tu habitación no era una situación decorosa.

Mientras esperaba a Tom para la cena, escuchó unos murmullos en el pasillo. Unos momentos después se escuchó un golpe y unos gritos femeninos. Harry se paró para ir a ver qué sucedía, pero el Duque entró portando una gélida mirada, justo de dónde venía el sonido.

Los primeros minutos de cena transcurrieron en silencio. El buen humor arruinado. Quizá debería haber deseado que el silencio continuara.

—Nuestro contrato no admite amantes —explicó innecesariamente Tom.

Harry estaba inseguro sobre qué responder. ¿Quería modificarlo?

—Uh. ¿Quieres… tomar un amante?

Por un momento pareció tomarlo por sorpresa. Tal vez no era eso. Si lo pensaba bien, en el libro Tom tenía un problema con la falta de fidelidad debido a sus orígenes.

—Hablaba de ti.

—¿De… mí? —No lo pudo evitar, soltó una carcajada—. Aún si estuviera interesado, que no lo estoy, para eso necesitaría a alguien interesado. Y en el ridículo caso que esas condiciones se consiguieran…

La mano del Duque se cerró con furia sobre su brazo y Harry se cortó en seco.

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!

En ese momento notó cómo debajo de sus dedos la camisa de Harry comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

—No —balbuceó de forma rápida, casi lastimera—, claro que no.

El Duque retiró su mano observando confundido el brazo. Luego entrecerró los ojos y lo miró directo a los suyos.

—No fui informado de ninguna herida.

—No es importante —susurró retirando su brazos para ponerlo en sus piernas, justo fuera de la vista—, sólo algunos rasguños.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó Tom como si fuera lo más natural. A pesar de que estaban en el comedor en medio de la cena. Su frío tono indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a ceder en el asunto.

Harry se sintió como un pez fuera del agua en esos momentos, quería discutir, pero algo en su mente sólo le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que no discutiera.

Suspirando, llevó sus manos a su camiseta, desabrochando botón a botón mientras una sonrojo comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas, ¿es que no podría tener una cena normal con el Duque?

—No es gran cosa —fue lo único que dijo cuando retiró las mangas de sus brazos, dejando las vendas expuestas a la vista.

Para una persona que acababa de agarrar su brazo tan fuerte, esta vez fue sorpresivamente delicado. Tomó su mano y abrió una venda. Su expresión contorcionándose en molestia.

—Esto no luce como rasguños. Ni como un accidente. Explícame. Y esta vez quiero hechos —remarcó con un tono engañosamente calmo.

Pensó un momento.

—¿Métodos de enseñanza? —Cuestionó no del todo seguro si era conveniente decirlo. Tal vez no lo fue, considerando a quién le decía eso.

—¿Métodos de…? ¿Estás intentando decirme que uno de tus tutores te hizo esto? _¿Quién?_ —La última palabra sonó gutural, como si un rugido estuviera siendo contenido en su garganta.

—Madame Umbridge —susurró, casi esperando que el mayor no le oyera. A estas alturas ya no sabía qué era mejor, que siguiera con el tema del amante o el cambio rápido de conversación.

—Ya veo. Entonces, creo que tendré que diciplinarla, también. —Una terrible sonrisa se expandió en su rostro—. Será una inolvidable lección para _ambos_. Hay un aprendizaje en todo esto, Harry. Y es que nadie tiene permitido dañarte. ¿Lo comprendes?

Miró por un momento al Duque. Toda su vida (esa y parte de la anterior) ha habido alguien tratando de lastimarlo, ¿ahora llega alguien y le dice que nadie podía hacerlo? Era extraño, a decir verdad.

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza para darle más énfasis, ya que sentía que su voz no podía salir.

—Bien. De ahora en adelante, defiéndete. Y si no puedes, dímelo, y lo haré por ti. —Se giró hacia la puerta—. ¡Avery! —Llamó al mayordomo quién respondió entrando—. Consigue un médico para tratar los brazos de Harry. Que le haga un chequeo completo.

El mayordomo echó una mirada a los vendajes ensangrentados y palideció, casi corriendo hacia el pasillo.

—Ahora, con respecto a Rabastan...

—¿Rabastan? —Preguntó curioso, casi volteando su cabeza en confusión, ¿el Duque tenía algún tipo de maña con los cambios de tema?— ¿Qué tiene él?

—Dijiste que no era mutuo. ¿Quién es el que no corresponde?

—¿Mutuo? ¿Qué quiere decir con…? —Harry se detuvo un momento, recordado la conversación de hace rato y uniendo hilos sueltos— Oh… —rió por lo bajo—. Supongo que ninguno corresponde, mi Lord.

Tom abrió la boca y la cerró un momento después, observando con cuidado el rostro de Harry.

—Supongo que también es mi culpa que se expandan rumores. Pero cambiará luego de nuestra boda.

Curioso, Harry miró al Duque con interés.

—¿Qué tipo de cambio?

Con una sonrisa ladeada Tom se inclinó más cerca de Harry para susurrarle:

—Marcaré tu cuerpo cada noche, así no habrá ningún tipo de duda con quién tienes una relación.

Harry casi salta de su lugar, esta vez sin darse cuenta del rubor que invadió su rostro. Cualquier control que tuviera de sus acciones o pensamientos se había ido, ahora lo único que podía hacer esa desviar su mirada había el plato de comida olvidado ante él y juguetear con su tenedor.

—Intenta comer un poco más antes de que venga el doctor. He notado que tu apetito mejora y tu semblante también, pero aún comes bastante poco —indicó comiendo como si no hubiera dicho nada extraño.

Esta vez no encontró su voz para decir algo, tampoco que fuera capaz de formular alguna palabra, así que simplemente asintió y siguió comiendo ignorando la temperatura de sus alimentos, los cuales no estaba calientes, pero tampoco podría decir que fríos.

De vez en cuando daba un vistazo al mayor, definitivamente no podía creer que pudiera decir algo como eso y seguir tan normal como de costumbre mientras a él le costaba pasar sus bocados.

Su mente estaba hecha un lío, eso estaba seguro.


	6. Capítulo 5

Harry estaba consciente de que se acercaba la fecha para el gran evento, pero nunca pensó que pasara tan rápido. Ahora, viendo las miles de telas, sacos y demás prendas de ropa para probarse sólo le hacían querer salir corriendo.

El Duque estaba con él, no era malo, sólo que Harry ya no podía verlo a los ojos después de la cena que compartieron.

—Mi Lord, pruebe con éste —le dijo Ollivander separándole un saco algo raro. Antes de todo eso, les había pedido que se vistiera con una playera blanca—. Consideré su posible ganancia de peso, espero sea lo suficiente

Miró el saco, no se podía quejar, era otra época a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero la ropa sigue siendo algo difícil de acostumbrarse considerando que prefería las prendas de su otra vida.

Sin pensarlo más de la cuenta, se puso el saco cuidando de sus brazos. A lo lejos se encontraba Ollivander dándole al Duque su perteneciente saco, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, Harry siempre sentía la mirada del ojirojo sobre sí.

Siseó cuando la manga se atoró un poco en su brazo, exactamente en las heridas que todavía no curaban. Se aguantó el dolor para acomodarse algunos botones, pero no pudo llegar ni al segundo botón cuando unas manos lo detuvieron.

Dio un paso atrás cuando vio al Duque frente a él, no supo qué hacer, sólo quedarse parado sin hacer nada mientras Tom le desabrochaba el botón del saco y se lo quitaba con tranquilidad para seguir con su camisa.

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, esperaba que no se hiciera costumbre.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? —Preguntó una vez que le sacó la playera y dejó libre sus heridas. Asintió sin dejar de mirar su brazo—. ¿Y la pomada que te dio el sanador?

—En mi bolsillo —susurró y se forzó a no dar un salto sorprendido cuando una mano se coló por su pantalón y sacó en pequeño bote.

No dijeron más después de eso, Harry sólo se pudo concentrar en las suaves caricias que daba el ojirojo a su dañada piel mientras le colocaba un poco del medicamento. Lo único positivo que encontraba era que sus heridas ya no sangraban, pero seguían sensibles... Lo suficiente sensibles como para sentir todo acto para amortiguar su dolor.

Después de ese momento, los dos volvieron a probarse los vestuarios, Harry teniendo más cuidado de sus heridas y el Duque mirándolo en algunos momentos.

Tras probar algunos sacos y tomar medidas, Ollivander seleccionó uno de los conjuntos y le pidió a Harry que se lo colocara. Era de color blanco con bordados dorados, aún el ojo inexperto de Harry podía detectar que los materiales eran de una increíble calidad.

Se colocó la ropa hasta que llegó al saco, no estaba seguro cómo abrochar algunas de las partes. Una asistente se acercó a abrochar y cuando terminó casi salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del cuarto. Instintivamente, se giró a mirar a Tom, y se encontró con que estaba justo detrás de él. Los ojos rojos recorrieron su cuerpo y Harry dio un tembloroso paso atrás, observando que el traje del Duque llevaba puesto, era negro en vez de blanco y tenía un estilo de capa distinto.

—Ahora sé por qué existe una tradición de no ver a la novia antes de la noche de bodas. Toma demasiado autocontrol.

Deseó no hacerlo, pero sus ojos cayeron hacia sus pies mientras un nuevo sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas, no sabía qué estaba pasando para que sus interacciones fueran más seguidas y, sobre todo, Harry no sabía si estaba agradecido con eso o no.

Ollivander carraspeó y Harry se alejó diciéndole al sastre que le quedaba bien. Todavía podía sentir la ardiente mirada del Duque. Era ridículo, no se suponía que fuera así con él. Solo tenía ojos para la protagonista. ¿Tal vez la noche de bodas se darían cuenta de que no tenían química?

Ahora que lo pensaba… Tom seguía mencionando la noche de bodas, pero Harry había pensado que sería una mera formalidad. No parecía ser el caso. Y si bien el Duque era un hombre terriblemente atractivo, Harry había estado solo con mujeres en su última vida. Respiró rápido, sintiéndose mareado. ¿Él? ¿Acostarse con Tom Riddle? No podía imaginarlo, era ridículo. Algo… seguramente iba a pasar antes. Deseaba que la novela hubiera hablado con más detalle de qué había pasado con ellos.

* * *

Para su primera práctica de combate, Harry había obtenido ropa de entrenamiento que Avery había encargado entre la lista de necesidades. La verdad es que estaba impresionado con las capacidades del hombre. Era como si tuviera alguna clase de sexto sentido especial aplicado a su trabajo.

Hoy iba a practicar con Barty. Era uno de sus personajes favoritos del libro. Era un maestro de la infiltración. Sus capacidades de hacerse pasar por otra persona eran absolutas, y su lealtad rozaba el fanatismo.

Fue guiado por un sirviente a las barracas. Un par de caballeros estaban de guardia pero nadie parecía estar practicando. Barty agitó una mano en forma de saludo antes de acercarse.

—Buen día, mi Lord. ¿O debería decir "Milady"?

Bartemius Crouch Jr. era un hombre esbelto de cabellos cobrizos y labios finos. Tenía puesto un chaleco con la camisa arremangada debajo, y el aire de una persona muy relajada.

—Me identifico como hombre, por muy engañosas que sean las maneras en las que el Duque me nombra. Harry está bien.

Barty rió y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—Oh, no. Aprecio mi vida tal como es, para llamarlo por su nombre.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué quería decir con eso, cuando le acababa de dar permiso.

—Su Gracia me habló de tus habilidades, pero no estaba seguro si ibas a preferir espadas cortas o dagas. Además, sugirió que probásemos con un arco.

Harry se sorprendió ante eso. Nunca había escuchado que Barty supiera usar el arco. Es más, recordaba claramente que lo suyo eran las dagas.

" _Era arrogante creer que podían dañarme al acercarse por la espalda. Barty, sin embargo, se adelantó y le cortó la garganta con una de sus dagas, salpicando sangre hacia mí. Una risa divertida resonando en su garganta_."

Siempre lo había imaginado mucho más siniestro y definitivamente no con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Vamos a la armería. Seleccionar uno mismo un arma que siente cómoda es importante. Más adelante tendrás tu propio equipamiento.

—No necesito…

—No. No hay que menospreciar la importancia de estar bien equipado. Aunque no estés acostumbrado, tu imagen refleja en otros, y tu fuerza es la de tus compañeros.

Tenía la sensación de que Barty tenía una idea de cómo había sido su vida con los Dursley. No sabía si quería confirmarlo.

Lo siguió en silencio a la armería y pasó un rato seleccionando armas para practicar mientras Barty explicaba cómo elegir.

Lo primero fue probar las dagas arrojadizas, la especialidad de Barty. Lanzó dagas por un rato, mientras corregía postura, pero parecía más que tiraba dardos en una feria, que estuviera atacando.

Lo siguiente fue probar las espadas cortas. Harry había elegido unas curvas, similares a cimitarras. Barty lo dejó probarlas incorporándolas a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como quisiera.

A pesar de que tenía dos, por indicación de su maestro, eligió comenzar con una. Practicaron un rato. Esto le era más natural, sentía que era algo que podría usar algún día pronto si practicaba.

Finalmente llegaron al arco. Harry estaba emocionado de probarlo, era lo más cercano a una pistola que encontraría, las ballestas no existían. Pero a pesar de que era un arco corto, sus brazos estaban cansados y le costaba mantener la postura para tensar el arco.

Su primer disparo fue un fracaso. Aún así sonrió. Recordaba sus primeros días en el campo de tiro, no había sido fácil aprender. Esto era lo mismo, y era algo que podía practicar por sí mismo.

¿Qué había dicho Barty? ¿Que era una sugerencia del Duque? ¿Cómo había adivinado?

—¿Por qué crees que Su Gracia sugirió el arco?

—Quizá vio algo en ti. Rab no comentó nada que sugiriera un talento para ello. Pero no creo que estuviera viendo tan de cerca como el Duque.

—No creo que mire tan de cerca —respondió Harry mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, pasa poco tiempo aquí y…

—Oh, eso. No te dejes engañar. Cuando pone su atención en algo, lo hace a fondo. Y pasa poco tiempo porque está adelantando trabajo.

—¿Adelantando? —Preguntó confundido sin entender por qué.

—Sí. Para disfrutar la luna de miel, estoy seguro. El calendario está planeado hasta el día antes de la boda —aclaró Barty guiñándole un ojo.

No podía ser. Tenía que estar equivocado, pensó Harry intentando calmar el calor en su rostro. Definitivamente esa no podía ser la razón. Debía ser por la fusión de tierras, no más.

* * *

Madame Umbridge había regresado luego de unos días. Su comportamiento había cambiado por completo, y cada tanto parecía temblar. En los bordes de la ropa parecían asomarse vendajes. Harry no estaba seguro de qué le había sucedido, pero creía que Tom era el culpable.

Las lecciones eran mucho más pasables. Pequeños errores que antes eran castigados severamente, ahora pasaban de largo. Errores más importantes sólo eran señalados. Y finalmente pudo proceder a prácticas de la boda en sí.

—¿Quién debe decir los votos primero?

—Su Gracia, por supuesto —contestó la mujer—. Escribí los votos, por si acaso. ¿Sabes leer?

Harry la miró con desagrado. Era el hijo de un Conde, era insultante que dudase de algo así. Lo dejó pasar, que no lo agrediera físicamente era suficiente, y quería avanzar de una vez con sus lecciones. Pero la malicia no terminó tan fácil, era evidente que ni siquiera la enorme cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo eran suficiente para frenarla.

—Y en su noche de bodas, deberá bañarse y prepararse a esperar al Duque y testigos.

—¿Tes...tigos? —Repitió Harry confundido.

—Así es. La visualización de la consumación.

Harry creía haber leído en algún lado sobre eso en su vida anterior. ¿No eran solo los reyes en matrimonios arreglados donde desesperadamente necesitaban un heredero? Si bien Harry y Tom tenían un contrato de por medio, los dos estaban en acuerdo. Y no saldría un heredero por mucha consumación que hubiera. Era ridículo pensar que habría tal cosa.

—Por supuesto—, continuó la desagradable mujer—. Eso sería si es que es con el Duque.

—¿Huh? —Harry estaba seguro que acababa de romper una regla de etiqueta con el sonido que acababa de soltar. Pero es que no había fin para las tonterías. Aunque claro, si Tom no iba a su habitación, era lo mejor. _¿No?_

—El derecho a la primera noche. Su Majestad podría ejercerlo.

—El Emperador nunca…

—Porque la mayoría de las novias son mujeres. Pero es el secreto peor guardado el gusto de Su Majestad.

—¿Y no es un derecho sólo aplicable a bodas entre plebeyos?

Madame Umbridge sonrió de una manera desagradable y Harry tomó aire profundamente. No estaba completamente seguro que fuera así, ni qué reglas aplicaban en este mundo. Pero sí estaba convencido de que, fuera como fuera, sólo intentaba vengarse de él.

* * *

Se encontraba nervioso, jodidamente nervioso. Faltaba un día para la boda y Harry no podía descansar ni una hora de los pensamientos que lo atacaban. Sí, ya había leído la boda, pero era algo demasiado rápido que no podía apreciar los detalles de ésta y, al contrario de todo lo que conocía, las cosas realmente estaban cambiando.

Releyó la lista de cosas que habían pedido, la de invitados y, básicamente, de toda la logística. Nada estaba mal y había quitado toda cosa que le desagradaría al Duque.

" _Rosas fue lo primero que vio al entrar al lugar. Adornos de diferentes colores y tamaños, pero no podía soportar las rosas, ¿había algo más ordinario que eso?_ " Era de las pocas frases que podía recordar de la rápida boda. Lo que podía afirmar era que, en el libro, no había noche de bodas y eso causaba que el cabello de su nuca se erizara.

Caminó escalera arriba para ver, por milésima vez, si su traje estaba perfectamente planchado. Por una parte era bueno que hubiese ese cambio, pero no podía pensar que el Duque realmente deseara eso.

Suspiró y miró al frente para alejarse de la realidad que le estaba enseñando esa hoja, pero tal vez no mejoró el levantar la vista.

Frente a él se encontraba un elegante Tom Riddle, vestido con sus formales prendas que le caracterizaban y su cabello perfectamente ordenado, excepto por el pequeño rizo escurridizo que luchaba contra lo que se le ordenaba.

—¿Estás ocupado? —La pregunta fue directa, sin necesidad de rodeos. Harry sólo pudo sonreír al ver lo frío que podría ser el Duque.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Harry, que el mayor no le saludara no debía ser un pase a que él fallara a esa formalidad... según las clases de etiquetas—. Estaba corroborando que todo estuviera en su lugar para mañana.

—Bien —dijo tajante antes de acercarse un paso más hacia el ojiverde—, entonces debo informarte que los Dursley acaban de tener un accidente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sorprendido. No era nada apegado a ellos, pero era una sorpresa que no consideró— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace poco, acabo de ser informado.

—¿Qué tipo de accidente? —Cuestionó tranquilo—. ¿Se encuentran bien?

—Algo relacionado con un viaje —concluyó el Duque sonriendo.

Asintió, por el tono sabía que no iba a poder obtener más información, pero la mirada en los ojos del Duque le daba la sensación de que se había perdido de algo importante... y no sabía si realmente quería saberlo.

Aún con eso, analizó la situación. El Duque tuvo un trabajo por la noche, Barty fue con él, ahora, con esa noticia… tenía una firme sospecha de qué accidente se refería, pero no podía estar tan seguro de cómo pudieron fluir los hechos.

—Quitaré su nombre en la lista de invitados —notificó buscando entre las hojas la lista de invitados, tratando de no pensar más en el tema. Tal vez habría tiempo más adelante para hacer un juego de pregunta y respuesta—, ¿otras personas serán invitadas en su lugar o retiro los platillos que serían para ellos?

—Retíralos, no habrá nadie que cambie su lugar.

Harry asintió y buscó los nombres de sus parientes.

—Comentaré de los cambios a Rodolphus y Avery —dijo sin ninguna inflexión en su voz. Sin embargo, el Duque se acercó hacia él y colocó una mano en su rostro, mirándolo con atención.

Era difícil tener la atención directa de Tom Riddle tan de cerca. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, y si juzgaba por la sonrisa del Duque, también era visible.

—No te preocupes, mañana tendrás una nueva familia.

Si sus mejillas no estaban rojas antes, estaba seguro que ahora lo estaban. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas así sin inmutarse?

—Lo aprecio.

Y de verdad lo hacía. No había esperado que le prestara la más mínima atención antes de actuar en sociedad. Había esperado ser ignorado e aislado, lo cual todavía habría sido mejor que en lo de los Dursley.

—¿Tienes alguna duda sobre mañana? ¿Alguna tradición sobre la que estés nervioso? —Cuestionó Tom con suavidad.

Lo pensó bien, toda la información que había aprendido hasta esos momentos llegó a su cabeza, haciéndolo negar con la cabeza hasta que el recuerdo de la noche de bodas llegó a su mente.

Abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo y, sumándole la cercanía del Duque, definitivamente no sabía hilar bien las palabras.

—Madame Umbridge… humm —balbuceó alejando su rostro un poco sin necesidad de dar un paso atrás—. Mándame Umbridge que comentó sobre una tradición de la noche de bodas que, bueno, no sé si sea considerada dentro de nuestros… ¿acuerdos?

Buscó las palabras correctas, pero la mirada del Duque no dejaba de centrarse en él, haciendo un lío en su cabeza.

—¿Estás preocupado si voy a alzarte yo en brazos o tú a mí? Porque no estoy tan seguro de que podamos pasar ambos por la puerta.

Un flash llegó a su mente con un Duque cargándolo sin poder cruzar la salida, si bien lo tomó con gracia, no hizo nada para demostrarlo.

—No, sobre la noche de bodas y los testigos —aclaró—. También el derecho a la primera noche.

El Duque entrecerró los ojos un momento, y murmuró algo inteligible. No lucía complacido.

—Primero que nada no soy un príncipe al que están obligando a casarse. Y segundo no soy plebeyo que tenga que preocuparse por permitir costumbres desagradables. Y tú tampoco —suspiró Tom, y se alejó para sentarse. Colocó el rostro sobre una mano, mirando a Harry—. Además eso violaría nuestro acuerdo —dijo como si fuera obvio—. Al menos ahora sé que no estás preocupado sobre el beso.

Tal vez no debería hacerlo ante el comportamiento mostrado, pero Harry sonrió complacido, casi burlándose de la idea de un beso a comparación de todas las dudas que lo habían invadido desde ese día.

Se acercó al Duque desde su lugar sentado, tal vez el alivio haciéndolo más cómodo de lo que se sentía.

—Claro que no eres un plebeyo —susurró más para sí hincándose frente al ojirojo con tranquilidad—. Gracias por despejar mis dudas.

El Duque lo miró unos momentos antes de sonreír estirando una mano a su mejilla y acariciando suavemente. Su mano lentamente tiró de él hasta que la cabeza de Harry se apoyó contra sus piernas, y la mano de Tom viró para acariciar el cabello azabache.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Sé que no he estado muy disponible, pero he terminado mi trabajo fuera de la mansión, y pasaremos los siguientes días juntos. Pregunta o habla libremente.

No sabía cómo llegaron de nuevo a esa posición, pero Harry debía admitir que está vez se sentía más cómodo que la anterior. Se acomodó un poco en las piernas contrarias mientras disfrutaba las caricias proporcionadas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, unos días de descanso no están mal para usted.

—¿Descanso? No. Planeo estar muy ocupado.

La voz del Duque bajó un octavo, y la mano que estaba en sus cabellos bajó al cuello, intentando bajar por su columna vertebral, por debajo de la ropa.

Un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo mientras que sus mejillas eran invadidas por un ligero rojo, el cual trató de ocultar escondiéndolo entre las piernas de Tom.

No sabía qué pensar al respecto, su mente estaba en blanco al sentir las caricias bajar por su nuca. Con un poco más de valentía, y controlando un poco su sonrojo, levantó su mirada para ver directamente al Duque.

—Espero que disfrute ese tiempo, mi Lord.

Pudo verlo abrir los ojos un poco más, por la sorpresa, y mostrar una sonrisa complacida a su respuesta.

—Creo que lo disfrutaré más de lo que pensaba —murmuró pasando un dedo a lo largo del cuello de Harry. Con un suspiro retiró la mano—. Deberíamos descansar, mañana será un día agotador —comentó agarrando a Harry para que los dos se enderezaran—. Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Caminó con él en silencio y cuando se frenaron frente a la habitación, Tom agarró su mano y depositó un beso a modo de saludo.

—Hasta mañana —dijo como si fuera una promesa de que el día siguiente continuarían lo iniciado.


	7. Capítulo 6

Respiró profundo queriendo controlar sus nervios, lo cual no servía de mucha ayuda.

Había llegado el día de la boda y Harry se había movido de un lado a otro para corroborar que todo estuviera de la mejor manera, nunca en su vida había tenido la necesidad de ser tan perfeccionista.

Las cosas se harían en una de las propiedades de su familia, el gran jardín apartado para la toma de votos, cosa que le había gustado mucho a Harry, aunque nunca hubiera ido ahí en algún momento. La había escogido junto a Rodolphus y coordinado a distancia.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió complacido, era un lugar hermoso aún sin los adornos que habían colocado. Un cuidado pabellón de plantas que guiaban sutilmente al centro de todo el lugar y las luces que se habían colocado estratégicamente para bañar el sitio de un ambiente lleno de calidez.

Harry no podía creer que todo eso fuera real.

En el centro se encontraba una pequeña arquitectura de cemento y madera, dándole ese toque delicado y majestuoso que era digno de una boda. El pasillo principal adornado con lirios blancos y rosados, aunque también debía admitir que el uso de rosas rojas no fue totalmente descartado, pero sí colocando en una escasa cantidad para lograr resaltar su color.

Había estado tan aterrorizado con la idea de la boda que, ahora que puede observar el lugar, sólo parecía que todo eso fuera un momento mágico... Mágico, como debía de ser una verdadera boda.

Todo se planeó para que los votos fueran dados casi al anochecer, para que la fiesta se disfrutara por la noche y, aunque faltaba que los rayos del sol se fueran minimizando, Harry pudo imaginar a las pequeñas luciérnagas que alumbrarían las zonas libres de personas.

En el año en el que se encontraban no existían las típicas luces con las que Harry hubiera adornado su árbol de navidad, pero había algo más hermoso que eso, algo completamente natural y espléndido.

Asintió feliz cuando notó que hasta los asientos parecían tener ese toque elegante aún cuando se encontraban al aire libre. Se sentía orgulloso de todo ese logro.

La fiesta sería en el salón un poco alejado de esa parte del jardín, el cual también se había encargado de adornar horas atrás con los mismos juegos de colores, aunque aprovechando más las grandes ventanas para lograr poner ligeras cortinas de unos colores más oscuros, todo eso logrando que las flores resaltaran su verdadero esplendor.

Se retiró para dejar que los sirvientes lo prepararan. Tom tomaría el trabajo de recibir a los invitados mientras él se alistaba, habiendo hecho lo propio mientras Harry revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Era como convertirse en una muñeca por un largo tiempo. El único consuelo era que no tenía que sufrir ese tratamiento seguido. Pero hoy se esperaba que brillara.

Cuando finalmente se paró frente al espejo, no se reconoció. Estaba vistiendo el traje blanco de la última prueba, pero unas cadenas y un enorme broche de oro ajustaban una capa a su espalda. En sus oídos brillaban pequeñas esmeraldas, y una corona de laurel de otro trepaba por su sien.

Su rostro lucía más sano que nunca, con algunos brillos cerca de los ojos. Hasta Harry sentía que se veía como parte de la nobleza por primera vez.

Agradeció el trabajo de los sirvientes y fue unirse a la fiesta. A diferencia del Duque, él saludaría luego de la ceremonia. Dado que no había tenido una presentación formal en sociedad, el ser presentado por el Duque era la mejor elección para dar buenas impresiones.

Cuando fue anunciado, caminó hacia un gacebo, donde se reunió con Tom.

No recordaba bien cómo había ido la ceremonia. El hombre se veía demasiado apetecible con rubíes en las orejas y la corona de laurel estilizando su cabello. Era una visión hipnotizante.

Había practicado lo suficiente para que su cuerpo actuara por él, porque llegó el momento sin problemas. Tom se inclinó hacia él y Harry sintió un escalofrío de emoción recorrerlo. Lo iba a besar. Ayer había pensado que no era gran cosa, pero en ese instante quería gritar, huir y lanzarse a sus brazos a la vez.

Por suerte, estaba congelado como una presa ante el miedo. Los ojos rojos entrecerrados se veían tan hermosos como peligrosos. Y una mano lo atrajo hacia él de manera inexorable.

Por alguna razón esperó que los labios fueran fríos, pero eran calientes y suaves. Se derritió en el beso y el Duque aprovechó a profundizarlo. No era un beso apto para una ceremonia así, pero era un gesto muy Tom. Harry se agarró de él sintiendo sus rodillas ceder.

Ese hombre sí que podía besar.

" _Cada beso solo me hace sentir más sediento. Sus labios son adictivos, su piel es adictiva. Y no puedo dejar de desear marcarla como mía, una y otra vez_."

¿Debía afrontar una fiesta después de esto?

Tom se alejó de él con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero mantuvo una mano en su espalda todo el tiempo. Para cuando miró a los aristócratas, su rostro volvía a ser frío como el hielo, pero la mano que aseguraba a Harry contra él daba un mensaje muy claro.

Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de gente que se acercaron a saludar. Dejó que su _esposo_ liderase con quién hablaban. Muchos nombres le sonaban del libro y alguno que otro ya había visto, pero el primer encuentro importante fue alguien que era inconfundible.

" _Lucius era un hombre elegante de cabello plateado lacio y largo, con fríos ojos grises y una personalidad snob sarcástica. Me divertía tratar con él, pero si lo demostraba demasiado su ego no pasaría por la puerta_."

—Duque Malfoy, es un placer contar con su presencia en este importante día para nosotros —saludó Harry con una leve reverencia.

—Duquesa —arrastró la palabra con ironía—, nunca pensé ver el día en que los territorios Gryffindor y Slytherin se unieran.

—Sin momentos inesperados la vida sería demasiado predecible —contestó con una sonrisa. Si Lucius creía que podía hacerlo sentir mal, estaba equivocado. Venía de vivir con los Dursley.

—Uno hubiera esperado otras cosas del Duque Riddle, sin duda. Pero me imagino que la unión era demasiado tentadora.

Traducción: no mereces ese puesto, solo te compraron. Pfff. No tienes ni idea, yo me vendí.

—Sé que no merezco a _Tom_. Pero no iba a dejarlo ir solo porque no lo mereciera.

Su esposo, que estaba a punto de contestar, lo miró sorprendido. Harry le sonrió y puso una mano en su pecho.

—Y no creo que nadie pueda culparme por querer tenerlo.

El silencio de Malfoy era completamente satisfactorio. Una mirada por el rabillo del ojo le mostró que no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo discutir contra un recién casado demostrando su amor sin perder los modales? Presionar sería de mal gusto. Tendría que esperar otro día. Probablemente uno donde no estuviera frente a Tom.

El Conde de Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory había delegado su invitación a su heredero, Cedric. El joven era alto y principesco, y les regaló una sonrisa afable a pesar de que era sabido de la mala relación que la familia Diggory tenía con Tom.

—Felicitaciones a ambos, es mi enorme placer extender los sentimientos de jolgorio de mi familia para la vuestra. En especial ver una vez más al legítimo heredero Gryffindor tomar su lugar en sociedad.

Harry apretó la mano de Cedric con una sonrisa algo tensa. El joven lo estaba mirando solo a él, y su segunda frase… bueno, suponía que la manzana no caía demasiado lejos del árbol.

—Gracias, espero con ansias poder reconectar con los lazos que se perdieron en la muerte de mis padres. Tal vez pueda convencer a vuestro padre algún día que me cuente historias de ellos.

—¿Historias? —Preguntó Cedric con una sonrisa algo confundida.

—No sé mucho de ellos. 

Era obvio que el joven heredero no sabía qué hacer con la información, y Harry no planeaba explicarle sobre los Dursley, así que solo se sonrieron.

—Estoy seguro de que mi padre estará encantado.

No había mucha otra respuesta sin ofenderlos, por lo que Harry asintió. Lo primero era plantar la semilla de interés, ganar aliados era algo que se hacía con el tiempo.

El encuentro más notorio de la noche fue con el Emperador, a quien habían visto de lejos, pero Tom había intentado evitar lo más posible. Eventualmente, no tuvieron otra opción que acercarse.

Era un hombre muy mayor, con barba blanca parecida a un mago de los cuentos… y un horrible sentido de la moda al juzgar por su túnica naranja. Era una figura misteriosa en el libro, una casi incomprensible. ¿Cómo podía un hombre pacifista haberse convertido y mantenido el puesto de Emperador? Tal vez se veía influenciado por la visión de Tom sobre él, pero sentía que había un secreto terrible detrás de esa mirada amable.

Con una profunda reverencia de parte de Harry… y una bastante leve de parte de Tom, esperaron la indicación de acercarse.

—Su Majestad. Muchas gracias por bendecirnos con su presencia en nuestra boda —Tom asintió a su lado como si dijera “eso”. Harry evitó reír ante la clara falta de protocolo de su esposo para con el Emperador.

—El bendecido he sido yo. Nunca creí en vivir lo suficiente para ver a Tom casarse.

El brazo del Duque se contrajo en su espalda. Era una falta de respeto de Dumbledore llamarlo así en público.

—Me sorprende haber tenido la oportunidad. El hombre más codiciado del Imperio eligió decirme que sí. Aún no puedo creerlo.

Tom lo pegó más contra sí y Harry arriesgó una mirada. ¿Estaba complacido por sus palabras de defensa? No estaba seguro, el rostro del Duque estaba limpio de toda emoción. El Emperador, en cambio, mostraba alegría e intriga en sus ojos celestes.

—¿Eso quiere decir que el que propuso la unión fuiste tú, Harry?

Oh, wow. “Harry”. No era el único que detectó la falta de los adecuados respetos, pero por suerte su esposo estaba evitando moverse o decir algo que desataría el caos.

—Sí. Siempre había admirado al Duque de lejos, y cuando tuve la oportunidad en un banquete, declaré mis sentimientos.

Sus sentimientos de querer huir de los Dursley… pero no era una mentira, era solo una elección de palabras. El Emperador palmeó su hombro como encantado con la historia.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Espero que toda esa bondad que se puede ver en ti, pueda iluminar el de Tom.

El Emperador tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente y brillante.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Tus padres eran muy estimados para mí. Todavía recuerdo cuando eras tan solo un bebé. Me honraría si alguna vez que necesites ayuda, acudes a mí.

Tom lo atrajo contra su pecho con una expresión de ofensa.

—Tiene un esposo que puede solucionar sus problemas.

—Aun así… Haría muy feliz a este viejo.

Ese hombre… problemas había tenido toda su vida, y nunca había recibido ayuda. Pero ahora se animaba a insinuar que necesitaría ayuda por culpa de Tom. El único que realmente lo estaba ayudando. Aun así, no era bueno ofender al líder de un Imperio.

—Le agradezco el sentimiento, Su Majestad. Lo tendré en mente.

Tom se relajó ante esa respuesta que no se comprometía a nada. Harry había pensado que iba a ser el más estresado aquella noche, pero su esposo parecía estar pasándola aún peor conteniendo las ganas de causar un incidente al atacar a sus invitados.

El resto de la fiesta, Harry dejó que el Duque hablara mayormente. La anticipación sobre la retirada crecía, y con esto sus nervios. Solo quería irse a dormir, pero dudaba mucho que Tom fuera partidario de esa idea.

* * *

El Duque le ofreció una copa, la cual no dudó ni un segundo en agarrarla y llevársela a sus labios. Habían estado saludando y hablando con tantas personas que Harry ya estaba dispuesto a ir al baño para esconderse en caso de que llegarán más invitados. No quería saber cómo se encontraba el mayor, quien era el que había estado manteniendo la mayoría de las conversaciones.

Miró a su alrededor para comprobar si ya se había presentado a todos los asistentes, sonriendo en satisfacción cuando no notó ninguna cara desconocida.

A su lado, el Duque simplemente tomó de su copa con elegancia, sospechaba que se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que él. Cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos verdes estaban fijos en él, Tom asintió.

—¿Cansado? —Cuestionó tranquilo. Harry asintió volviendo a dar otro sorbo a su bebida—. Ya conoces a todos los presentes, podríamos ir a descansar.

—¿No nos quedaremos hasta el final?

El Duque lo miró por arriba y ocultó su sonrisa mientras daba el último trago y dejaba la copa con un sirviente que iba pasando, haciendo lo mismo con la copa del menor.

—Estoy seguro que nos podemos escapar de nuestra propia boda —argumentó colocando de nuevo su brazo en su espalda, comenzando a guiarlo a un pasillo en las laterales del salón, pasillo que estaba custodiado por unos caballeros—. Confío en que Rabastan y Rodolphus se encarguen de todo.

Asintió sin decir nada, dejándose llevar por el fuerte brazo que lo aferraba cerca del cuerpo contrario. Habría pensado que, después de separarse lo suficiente del salón, el Duque retiraría su agarre, pero fue confortable saber que era así.

Harry supuso que se quedarían ahí hasta la mañana siguiente cuando sus pasos los encaminaron hacia las escaleras para llegar al piso de arriba, donde se encontraban las habitaciones y lugares de descanso para aquellos viajantes que venían de un largo camino.

No había explorado ese lugar, sólo había estado en la habitación donde lo arreglaron para esa noche, no había tenido tiempo de sobra para ir a otros lugares que no fuera el salón de la fiesta y el jardín.

Aprovechó ese viaje para analizar el pasillo y algunos retratos o armaduras que se encontraban en el camino. Era un lugar acogedor, si tenía que decir algo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, pudo notar que ya estaban lejos de las habitaciones de los invitados y del ruido de la fiesta, la noche se podía contemplar en una ventana y, a esas alturas, la voces de la naturaleza también lograban transmitir un tranquilo sentimiento.

Se pararon frente a una puerta cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar hacia dónde se dirigían. El Duque fue cortés al abrir la habitación y dejarlo pasar, cosa que hizo sin cuestionamiento alguno para terminar parado pasos después analizando la habitación.

Una hermosa cama matrimonial se encontraba adornada con telas blancas y verdes al mismo tiempo que la habitación delataba ser lo suficientemente grande como para una persona. En el transcurso y con el cansancio se le había olvidado completamente lo que tradicionalmente se hace después de las bodas.

Tragó un momento antes de mirar atrás. Un Tom Riddle se encontraba cerrando la puerta mientras se quitaba el saco... Por todos los emperadores, si el Duque se veía perfecto en ese saco, sin él sólo parecía...

Harry no encontraba ninguna palabra digna para dicho esplendor.

Tom mordió el dedo de uno de los guantes y tiró para sacarlo de su mano en un sensual movimiento. Desabrochó la camisa descubriendo un torso ancho y tonificado, con pequeñas cicatrices aquí y allá.

Harry se había quedado congelado apreciando la imagen y solo reaccionó cuando los pantalones también cayeron al piso y los ojos rojos se elevaron hacia él.

Apartó la mirada, pero ya era tarde. El Duque lo había agarrado mirándolo apreciativo y se acercó hacia él. Unas hábiles manos se concentraron en su persona, comenzando a sacar el saco con cuidado.

Capa y saco cayeron de sus hombros de pronto. Las manos del Duque siguieron el movimiento y una ellas se coló dentro de su guante, tocando la palma. No sabía por qué ese gesto se sentía tan extrañamente íntimo. Las manos retiraron los guantes. Tomó una y la trajo a sus labios, depositando un beso en el dorso. Y otro en los dedos.

—Mi esposo... —susurró en tono posesivo antes de meter uno de sus dedos en la boca y succionar.

Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa salió por sus labios y el calor se instaló en su rostro al darse cuenta de los hechos. Uno de los mechones del Duque se volcaban sobre su rostro, Harry estiró una mano y lo acomodó con devoción. El cabello de Tom era tremendamente suave y atrapante.

El hombre giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Harry sintió que sus rodillas iban a ceder. Tras un momento los irises rojos reaparecieron, y una de las manos del Duque lo atrapó por la cintura, atrayéndolo en un beso.

Si había pensado que el beso en la boda había sido inadecuado, este estaba en otro nivel. Sentía que iba a ser devorado. Dientes rozaban sus labios, mientras la lengua exploraba cada rincón de su boca. Se separaba apenas para cambiar de posición. Era intenso y caliente.

Una mano comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero encontró resistencia. El Duque se separó un momento y con una mueca de molestia tiró de la camisa. Harry apenas pudo comprender que lo que escuchó era el sonido de la tela rompiéndose y los botones cayendo al suelo, antes de sentir labios y dientes lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello. Y una ardiente mano quemando un camino por su pecho.

—Mi Lord…

No sabía de dónde le había salido la voz ni las fuerzas para que se escuchara entendible, sólo sabía que era lo único que podía pasar por su mente en ese momento.

Levantó más su cabeza para dejarle más espacio mientras cerraba sus ojos. Se sentía bien, era cálido, placentero e íntimo… No podía negar que le gustaba eso cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba diciendo lo contrario. Dejó caer la mano que anteriormente se encontraba acariciando el cabello del Duque y sólo pudo llevarla al cuello del contrario para aferrarse a él.

Joder, ver el cuerpo marcado con algunas cicatrices era una cosa totalmente distinta a sentirlo. Si así se sentía el cuello de Tom no quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría otros lugares.

La mano descendió a sus pantalones, abriéndolos con maestría, y en cuando estuvieron en el suelo, el mayor lo levantó, sentándose en la cama con él a horcajadas.

Con una sonrisa lo observó. Harry creía que hacía un cuadro bastante ridículo con la camisa rota y el pantalón enganchado en uno de sus zapatos.

—Luces delicioso —declaró el Duque inclinándose a lamer un pezón.

Un suave gemido salió de su boca por la nueva sensación para luego morderse el labio. No estaba acostumbrado a soltar esos sonidos y, lo más seguro, era que se escuchase horrible.

Se aferró aún más al cuello del contrario, esta vez proporcionando unas ligeras caricias en este, algunas subiendo hacia el cabello, otras simplemente quedándose en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía como un estúpido inexperto.

Su pecho estaba siendo mordido y succionado. Marcándolo como había prometido. Era una deliciosa tortura. Pero lo peor eran las manos. Aquellas manos que obligaban a sus piernas a separarse más, a sentir la dureza que presionaba contra su trasero.

Se aferró un poco del cuello contrario para tener un poco de apoyo en la parte baja de la cama y lograr quitarse lo que faltaba del pantalón y los zapatos.

Tom lo levantó y tiró sobre la cama. Agarró los bordes de su ropa interior y se la sacó, exponiéndolo al frío aire de la habitación. Fue a un costado de la cama y metió la mano en una jarra, la cual emergió chorreando aceite.

—Abre las piernas para mí —solicitó su esposo con una sonrisa ladina.

Estaba seguro que, después de eso, el sonrojo que había cubierto sus mejillas ahora se encontraba dominando más territorio dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor colocarse también en su pecho.

Un tanto indeciso, decidió cumplir la orden dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, no siendo capaz de poderle ver la cara a su esposo.

Sintió una mano entre sus piernas y un dedo lo penetró apenas. Muy lento fue abriendo paso con el dedo. Aún así ardía. Tom comenzó a morder y lamer sus muslos. Podía verlo considerar si la marca dejada era suficiente, y en algunos casos insistir en el lugar para agrandarla. El brillo posesivo de aquellos ojos casi lograba distraerlo del ardor.

Con el segundo dedo no fue tan fácil. Soltó un quejido e intentó apartarse. Tom se inclinó hacia él y lamió toda la extensión de su miembro. Fue demasiado, y tan poco a la vez. Con una sonrisa, lo tragó por completo.

Harry se arqueó hacia atrás, el placer y el dolor se entremezclaban. Levantó la cabeza para grabar esa imagen en su mente. Todo a lo largo del libro, nunca esperó que un hombre que se describía adicto a una única mujer pudiera estar en esa posición… y fuera tan bueno en ello.

Sus manos habían perdido el agarre del cuello ajeno, causando que Harry clavara sus uñas en las sábanas. Suspiró tratando de relajarse y concentrarse más en el placer de las acciones. Chupetones y mordidas. Apretones y caricias. Dedos fuera y dedos dentro.

El Duque retiró su mano y la limpió en una toalla antes de volver a empapar su mano en la jarra y untar su propio miembro, el cual comenzó a crecer con los toques.

—Gírate boca abajo —indicó aún acariciándose.

Tragó un poco de saliva y volvió a morder su labio, pero no puso objeción ante la orden. Algo tembloroso se colocó en esa posición. Se sentía expuesto, vulnerable.

El colchón se inclinó cuando el Duque se posicionó encima. Podía sentir su respiración en la nuca. Entró un poco, y cuando Harry se tensó, frenó. Sintió mordidas en la espalda. Era más placentero de lo que esperaba. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y Tom colocó la mano encima de la suya.

Poco a poco fue entrando hasta el final. La siguiente embestida fue dolor. Pero empezó a sentirlo, el placer inició un crescendo cada vez que se movía. Podía sentir la caliente respiración de Tom contra su oreja. Gimió de placer.

Justo en ese momento, su esposo salió de él y dejó de sentir el peso en su espalda.

¿Había hecho algo mal? No lo sabía. Miró hacia atrás para saber con más detenimiento porqué el mayor se había alejado. Pero en el momento que logró mirar hacia atrás, una mano lo empujó por el hombro volteándolo del todo. Tom agarró una de sus piernas y la colocó en su hombro antes de alinearse y volver a entrar.

Oh, eso se sentía… íntimo. Gimió de nuevo sintiendo una embestida, llevando su mano a su boca para evitar eso y, al mismo tiempo, cerrando los ojos.

—Eso solo me incita a esforzarme más —declaró su esposo con una sonrisa antes de embestirlo con fuerza.

Silenció otro gemido mientras mordía su mano, no había esperado eso. Tal vez fue la voz grave de su esposo o el pensar en el reto que acababa de autoimponerse, pero un ligero escalofrío placentero recorrió su espalda.

El Duque reaccionó con una risa oscura y se inclinó a lamer y morder sus pezones, mientras sus movimientos iban más rápido y más profundos. Una mano se coló entre sus cuerpos y tomó posesión de su entrepierna, comenzando a moverse al mismo ritmo.

Era mucho, no sabía que su cuerpo podía experimentar tantas sensaciones. Gemidos escaparon sin control de su boca y su cuerpo se convulsionó en éxtasis al llegar de golpe al climax.

—Terco —murmuró Tom, y Harry se sintió humillado, habiendo olvidado que su cuerpo actual no tenía resistencia para algo así.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada, todo pensamiento de ese estilo voló de su mente. El Duque sudado, con los músculos contrayéndose y los mechones de cabello cayendo sobre su frente, era un delicioso espectáculo.

Con las manos en sus caderas, lo maniobró, moviéndose con rapidez. Se inclinó hacia adelante, la respiración agitada, pequeños jadeos surgiendo entre sus labios. Su cuerpo se tensó, y con un profundo gruñido descargó contra su cuerpo, antes de desplomarse a un lado.

Harry miró hacia su lado, directamente a los ojos cerrados del Duque, los cuales se abrieron un momento para corresponderle la mirada. No sabía porqué, pero algo le llamó a moverse y colocarse suavemente en el pecho del ojirojo.

Contrario a sus pensamientos, no obtuvo alguna muestra de desagrado por el contrario, si no todo lo contrario. Las mismas manos que sujetaban sus caderas minutos atrás se volvieron a colar por su cuerpo, llegando ahora a su cintura para sujetarlo cerca.

Suspiró. No se sentía incómodo, como había pensado. Esa posición lo hacía sentir cercano al Duque y, al mismo tiempo, protegido.

Con eso en mente, el cansancio le ganó, quedando profundamente dormido en el pecho de su esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!  
> Con esto concluye el primer arco de la historia. La historia entrará en un hiatus por un tiempo (ya no tendremos posteos semanales los viernes) hasta que lleguemos a tener el segundo arco de la historia lista ;)


End file.
